Una Neblina Aparte
by xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx
Summary: ("A Distant Haze" Spanish version) Despues de Xanadu, Kazumi trata de superar la muerte de Khamsin, pero algo ocurre y todo cambia para ella, y para el.
1. Prologo

**¡Hola! Este es el nuevo fanfiction de KazumixKhamsin que les prometí. **

**No es mucho, es un prologo, ¿Que esperaban? Jaja, bromeo , no se enojen ;-; **

**Hice una version en ingles, por si saben ese idioma y quieren leerlo .**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Un año después de lo ocurrido con el peculiar Mystes del anhelado Reiji Maigo, Sakai Yuuji, la creación del mundo ideal para la paz entre los Tomogara y las Neblinas de Llama. Xanadu es el nombre.

Fuera de Xanadu, la Ciudad Misaki, ahora en paz, gracias a la creación del "paraíso". Los habitantes humanos mantendrán su existencia siguiendo el natural equilibrio del mundo, no habrá desbalance alguno del que las pocas Neblinas de Llama que se quedaron en este mundo, se tengan que preocupar.

Yoshida Kazumi, una humana habitante de Ciudad Misaki, testigo y participante del final de la Segunda Gran Guerra, la creación de Xanadu. También es una de las pocas humanas que tienen idea de este mundo, el mundo carmesí.

Es una chica pálida, de cabello castaño claro, no como antes, tiene un aspecto relajado y seguro. Antes era una chica tímida, miedosa, insegura, pero esta cambio durante el encuentro con la Antigua Neblina de Llama, ahora fallecida; el Movilizador con Equipamiento Ceremonial, Khamsin Nbh'w, quien le mostró 'la verdad de este mundo'. Todo lo que sucedió y todo lo que ella vio, le hizo sentir la obligación de cambiar y está orgullosa de eso.

* * *

Se despertó un caluroso viernes a la mañana sin haber soñado nada, sentía una presión en el pecho y no era por su anemia, era un sentimiento de angustia y mucha nostalgia.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha fría. Mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar pensar y extrañar a esa Neblina de Llama que dio su vida por ella. Lagrimas inevitables cayeron de los ojos de Kazumi.

Con su uniforme puesto y ya habiendo desayunado, la chica se marcha de su casa y va para su colegio. En el camino se encuentra con su mejor amiga, Hirai Yukari, quien su existencia fue desaparecida y olvidada por un tiempo, hasta que Sakai Yuuji (Gracias a un Hechizo no Restringido), luego de la batalla de Xanadu, restauró completamente su existencia.

-¡Hola Kazumi!- Apareció emocionada abrazando con fuerza a su amiga. –No te ves bien.- Cambió a un tono más preocupado mientras se acercaba para observar la expresión de su mejor amiga. - ¿Pasa algo? – Kazumi asintió para negar que se siente mal. Hirai la miró con más confusión, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, por ahora.-Esta bien, pero si llega a ocurrir algo malo, me lo dices, ¿vale?- Kazumi le sonrió.

Más tarde, llegaron finalmente a su colegio, se encontraron con su compañero de clases y mejor amigo, Ike Hayato , un chico bastante inteligente y ocupado, quien en la navidad del año pasado se le declaró a Kazumi Yoshida.

-¡Hola!- Un saludo cordial de parte del chico de anteojos. El también notó que la chica que le interesa esta algo desanimada. –Yoshida-san, no te ves bien.- Dijo con un tono preocupado.

-¡Sí! Eso es exactamente lo que yo le dije, pero asegura que se siente bien.- Contestó la mejor amiga de Kazumi como si le diera una reprimenda.

Kazumi sólo agachó su cabeza y dijo: -No, de verdad, estoy bien.- En un tono bajo pero llegó a los oídos de sus amigos.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices.- Aun cuando Ike dijo esto, seguía con su preocupación, al igual que Hirai.

Una mano tocó el hombro de Kazumi, era su animada amiga y compañera de clase, Ogata Matake , de cabello corto y castaño , suele llevar una sonrisa radiante, a su lado se encuentra su novio y también amigo de la desanimada chica, Tanaka Eita, es un poco más grande que la mayoría de sus compañeros , comparte el mismo conocimiento que Kazumi acerca del mundo carmesí .

-¿Cómo va todo, Kazumi?- Preguntó Ogata con una cara risueña.

-Estoy bien ¿Y tú? – Sonrío una vez más para no preocupar a nadie más. – Se te ve bien.- Sigue sonriendo.

-¡Sí! No tengo motivo para sentirme mal.- Contestó mientras miraba a Tanaka con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Tanaka río con torpeza.

-¿Vamos, Oga-chan? – Preguntó Tanaka.

-S-Si.- Apartó la mirada al contestar y volvió a mirar a su amiga. - ¡Nos vemos, Kazumi!-

Kazumi esperó a que la mayoría de sus compañeros entraran al colegio, por alguna razón, ella se estaba tomando su tiempo para entrar al colegio. Suspiró, cerró sus ojos y pensó en aquella persona que tanto extrañaba, antes de que las lágrimas caigan de sus ojos, otra voz conocida aparece. –Hola, Yoshida-chan.- Era la voz de Satou Keisaku, alguien que no sólo sabe del mundo carmesí, si no que trabaja para los Fuera de Ley, una organización de Neblinas de Llama, donde ahí trabajan tanto Neblinas de Llama, como Humanos. Es un fiel compañero y llevar una relación amorosa con la Neblina de Llama, Interprete de las Condolencias, Margery Daw.

-Satou-kun.- Kazumi se quedó sorprendida al ver que Satou apareció en su antiguo colegio, se sabe que , el decidió estudiar mucho más y cambió de colegio al tomar la decisión de trabajar para los Fuera de Ley y poder ayudar de esa manera a Margery Daw. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pasaba por aquí y vi que estabas ahí parada. ¿Por qué no has entrado todavía? Creo que ya es hora.- Dijo mientras miraba su reloj. Kazumi miró hacia el suelo, no olvidando su tristeza, se había congelado por completo, quizá no superó la muerte de Khamsin Nbh'w como creyó que haría. Satou se dio cuenta de eso enseguida. Apoyó su mano en su hombro y le sonrío. –Oye, el no quiere que sigas así, comprendo tu dolor, pero quizá deberías… Tener fe.- Kazumi se sorprendió al oír esas palabras. ¿A qué se refiere con "tener fe"? ¿Qué el algún día volverá? No, eso es imposible, nadie puede volver de la muerte.

Satou suspiró y miró hacia el cielo –Quiza no lo entiendas ahora, pero pronto lograras comprender lo que te digo.- Le sonrío.

-Gracias, Satou-kun.- Aun cuando no sabía a qué se refería, se sintió un poco mejor.

Satou le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. –Bueno, deberías irte, yo conozco como eres y tienes que llegar puntual a clases.- Dijo en tono burlón y se marchó. Kazumi vio cómo su amigo se alejaba y finalmente, entró a su colegio.

* * *

Despues de las clases, al mismo tiempo que todos se fueron, Kazumi otra vez se quedó afuera de la entrada del colegio, viendo como todos se iban y ella devolvía los saludos.

Todos se fueron, ella estaba sola, con su angustia, suspiró con fuerza, susurró el nombre de aquel que se sacrificó por ella y recordó aquel momento que gritó su nombre, y el no volvió a ella.

_"¡Khamsin-san! ¡Behemoth-san!"_

_"¡Khamsin-san, por favor, no te mueras!"_

Las palabras de aquel que se marchó.

_"Superaras el dolor y te volverás aún más fuerte, tengo fe en ti, amiga mía."_

Y su última y casi única sonrisa que dejo para ella.

Al recordar todo eso, ella no pudo evitar llorar. Cayó al suelo, desconsolada, tapó sus ojos con la palma de sus manos y sollozaba el nombre del Movilizador con Equipamiento Ceremonial.

Unas horas después, volvió a su casa, nadie la recibió, sólo una carta de su hermano menor, Ken.

_Hermana:_

_Mama y Papa tuvieron que hacer un viaje de negocios, otra vez, y ahora sólo estamos tu y yo en casa, ah, y Ekaterina . Por ahora, puede que no me encuentres porque, no sé si has notado que ¡estrenaran una película genial en el cine! _

_No volveré hasta después de unas horas._

_Con amor, Ken._

Volvió a colocar la carta en su lugar y entró a su habitación para dejar sus cosas.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, una llamada de Satou Keisaku, atendió con curiosidad. –Hola, ¿Satou-kun?-

-Hola, Yoshida-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Kazumi se sorprendió al escuchar preocupado a Satou de esa manera.

-Um, bien.- Contestó algo incomoda.

-Hare como que te creo.- Se rió un poco.- Quería hacerte saber que Oga-chan quiere vernos en la nueva cafetería , mañana a las 9 .-

-Está bien, allí estaré.- Contestó con seguridad, pensó que podría hacerle bien estar ahí y despejarse un poco.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.-

-Nos vemos.- Satou colgó el teléfono antes que Kazumi.

La chica comenzó a desvestirse para darse un baño.

* * *

-¿Irá?- Pregunta Margery Daw, la Neblina de Llama de cabello rubio y largo atado a una coleta, acostada en el sofá con una botella de whisky.

-Sí ¿Cómo crees que lo tome? – Se preocupa Satou.

-¿Cómo te tomarías tu algo como eso?- Pregunta con una media sonrisa.

-Uh… No lo sé, supongo que bien, aunque al principio me cueste creerlo.- Contesta Satou mientras se rasca la cabeza.

Margery ríe.

-¡Sin embargo, no sería la primera vez que mi amado cáliz lleve a la locura a alguien!- Una fuerte carcajada salió del libro verde que usa Margery como almohada, quien sería su contratista, el Colmillo Devastador, Marcosias.

El puño de Margery golpeó el libro seguido con un: -¡Cállate, estúpido Marco!

_(¿Qué es este sentimiento? Ya no es la tristeza de antes, siento algo, una presencia muy fuerte, una presencia llena de esperanza… ¿Esto es la fe? ¿Qué clase de fe? ¿En que tengo fe? Alguien que me explique, por favor.)_ Kazumi apretó sus ojos mientras pensaba, no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba, estaba desesperada por respuestas.

No sabía qué hacer. Lo único que sabía era que…

Extrañaba a Khamsin Nbh'w.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado , este es solo el comienzo, literalmente, es el prologo.**

**Cada domingo voy a subir un nuevo capitulo.**

**Es solo que estoy con el colegio y me mantengo bastante ocupada.**

**Manden review, asi sean buenas o malas, o de odio, acepto cualquier tipo de review :D**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Oh, y gracias por los que dejaron un review en mi otro fanfiction "The Shy and the Impassive: Reshuffle", gracias de verdad n.n**


	2. El Comienzo de una Superación

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongGyuki: Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, creo que ya todos me conocen cómo Gyuki, el cabeza del Hyakki Yakkou./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongPara: Así es , jefe, y uno de los mejores./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongZemyna: Oye, no seas tan lame-botas./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongGyuki: Vamos, Zemyna tu sabes que soy el mejor./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongZemyna: Vale, tenemos que presentar./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongGyuki: Muy bien, se preguntarán, ¿Que hacemos aquí? Pués, es muy simple, somos el grupo favorito de xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx, sus personajes favoritos./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongPara: Después de Khamsin y Yoshida, por supuesto./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongGyuki: Eh, si... Venimos a acompañarla en este fanfiction que ella está haciendo. Ahora se preguntarán... "¿Qué le pasó?" Ya que hace varios domingos se suponía que tenía que subir el primer episodio y no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?/strongbr /strongResulta que internet le funcionaba bastante mal./strongbr /strongPero aun así pudo lograrlo y aquí está el primer episodio. Apesar de todas las evaluaciones que tuvo en el colegio, logró terminar este capitulo./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongxXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Espero que lo disfruten, lo hice con amor./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongGyuki: Ok, vale, ya calmese. /strongbr /strongxXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx no creó Shakugan no Shana , ni sus personajes, si lo hubiera hecho, Khamsin sería parte de la "familia"./strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Decidí protegerte, es mi responsabilidad."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"¿Crees que el príncipe de la historia que te conté, pueda sentarse a hablar con el monstruo?"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Las llamas rodearon el cuerpo del muchacho y quien antes tenía cuerpo de niño, ya había desaparecido, ya había muerto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica que tanto lo admiraba./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emKhamsin-san…/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emKhamsin-san../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡KHAMSIN-SAN!-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Lo exclamó aquella chica llamada Yoshida Kazumi, mientras despertaba de su "pesadilla" luego del dolor de su perdida./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¿Hermana?- Una voz preocupada escuchó la muchacha, era la voz de su hermano menor, Ken, quien llevaba aun puesto su pijama y su cabello lo tenía algo despeinado, estaba muy cerca de su hermana, como si la hubiera estado observando mientras dormía. -¿Quién es "Khamsin-san"?- Aquella pregunta alteró a la chica recién despertada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-E-Él es… Un viejo amigo…-Susurró./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Ya veo… ¿Y dónde está? ¿Le pasó algo? Porque me despertaste con todos tus gritos.- Dijo en un tono despreocupado, aunque en el fondo obviamente lo estaba, él siempre quiere lo mejor para su hermana y no le gusta verla sufrir./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-A el… No lo sé.- Contestó de nuevo con susurros y esta vez con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos que su hermano, Ken llegó a notar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-En fin… ¿No tienes que ir a algún lado, hermana?- Preguntó para cambiar de tema y también recordarle aquel arreglo que tuvo con Satou./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Lo miró con sorpresa, como recordando lo que había hablado con Satou. Enseguida se levantó de su cama y abrió su armario lleno de ropa. –Es verdad. ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó agitada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Errr…Son casi las nueve.- Contestó rascando su cabeza./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Los ojos de Kazumi se abrieron como platos. - ¿¡Casi las nueve!?-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Si, parecías la Bella Durmiente, sacado lo de "Bella" .- Dijo mientras reía./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡Ken!- Kazumi comenzó a empujarlo para echarlo de su habitación y así poder vestirse para ir a donde arregló con Satou./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡Eh! No es necesario empujarme, hermana.-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Pues, entonces , vete. Tengo que prepararme para reunirme en la nueva cafetería con unos compañeros de clase.- Dijo desesperada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Cálmate.- Es lo último que pudo decir Ken, ya que Kazumi logró sacarlo de su habitación y le cerró la puerta./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Suspiró, se acercó a su armario blanco de madera, con varios vestidos colgados en un tubo. Había vestidos con flores, rosa, blanco, azul, hasta negro. También se encontraba mezclado el abrigo que Kazumi usó en la última batalla, en la creación de Xanadu, el abrigo que usó para cubrir el "huevo" que contenía a Pheles y Johan que crearon aJustus, quien ahora es cuidado por la Manipuladora de Objetos, Wilhelmina Carmel en Xanadu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ignoró ese abrigo, y descolgó un vestido, con el top blanco y la falda amarilla, en la zona del pecho , los bordes venía con encaje. Era un simple y sutil vestido combinado con unos zapatos comunes, blancos, se vistió perfectamente para una "reunión" con amigos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Su celular sonó, pero no era un llamado, era un mensaje de Satou que dice:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emEstamos en la entrada de la /emcafeteríaem, faltas tú./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emTe esperamos."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi apuró el paso, preparó su bolso, se cepilló el cabello y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la puerta de su casa y así poder salir./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pasó por el pasillo donde se encontraba Ken, quien la miró fijamente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¿Irás a ver a Khamsin-san?- Preguntó Ken con un tono burlón./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi se detuvo, con una puntada en el pecho, el dolor de que no sólo alguien le diga eso, si no que sea su propio hermano quien se lo diga. Bajó la mirada, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-No.- Susurró con la voz temblorosa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡Ah! Eso dices ahora, pero después tendrás que justificar tu mentira.- Dijo dando ánimos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La hermana volteó para mirarlo con sospecha, más confusión que sospecha. -¿Qué quieres decir?- Entrecerró sus ojos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Lo sabrás.-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse como platos. ¿Qué querrá decir? ¿Era sólo una estupidez de su hermano? ¿O tenía algo de sentido lo que él decía?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Ya vete, se te hará tarde.- La apuró mientras sonreía con picardía./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Ken…- Susurró Kazumi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡Vete!-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi dejó la casa, y caminando, comenzó a dirigirse a la cafetería./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Lo que su hermano le dijo, la dejó bastante confundida, trato de descubrir el mensaje oculto. Pero no lograba entender./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Se detuvo a esperar a que el semáforo le indique cuando esté disponible para cruzar la calle. A su lado, una anciana con un pañuelo de color lila que rodeaba su cuello y un pequeño sombrero purpura cubría su cabeza, todo eso, acompañado con un vestido celeste con flores blancas. La ancianita observó a la acomplejada muchacha con una sonrisa inocente. Kazumi le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sólo con una mueca de incomodidad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¿Irás a reunirte con quien te abrió la puerta a nuevas perspectivas de la vida?- Dijo la anciana, como si fuera la misma abuela de esta muchacha./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¿Cómo dice?- Otra vez confundida./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Vas muy bien vestida, sería una lástima que quien conquistó tu corazón no viera lo hermosa que estas.- Fue lo último que dijo, luego de una pequeña risa, el semáforo indicó que ya se podía cruzar, y la anciana, junto con otras personas cruzaron, menos Kazumi, quien se quedó con la boca abierta, luego de esa pequeña "charla" con la anciana./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Miró la palma de su mano con un poco de nostalgia.-El no… ¿Conquistó mi corazón?- Fue lo único que se cuestionó. Había olvidado el hecho de que ya no importaba, ya que el sujeto del que estamos hablando, ya no está./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Recordó aquel momento en que ella le regaló un sombrero de paja que llevaba un lazo azul, recordó lo lindo que se veía con el, recordó cuando se lo dijo en voz alta e instantaneamente las corrijió y trató de decir que se veía genial, mientras ella llevaba las mejillas sonrojadas. Después de ese momento, de esa despedida, de aquella lluvia, vió al muchacho, a esa Neblina de Llama que nunca dejaba un gesto, lo vió sonreír./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pasaron tantas cosas en las que ella logró sorprenderlo, pero aun así, ella se sorprendió tambien. Hubieron momentos en los que se miraron fijamente, desde el primer día, lo hicieron. El nivel de confianza, iba subiendo cada vez que se hablaban el uno al otro. Ella nunca se dio cuenta de la importancia, de lo que su corazon estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, nunca le prestó atención, y ella se pregunta: ¿Khamsin ya se había dado cuenta y por eso, se sacrificó por ella? Kazumi tiene muchas preguntas para hacerle, pero… Si el no está para responderlas, no tiene sentido seguir preguntandose./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Será mejor que sigas tu camino…-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi escuchó entre toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor, pero sentía que iba para ella./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sus manos empezaron a temblar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Deberías avanzar, antes de quedarte ahí parada, nunca llegaras a tu destino si sigues asi.-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi respondió a aquel mensaje, avanzando, caminando , yendo para la cafetería, siguió inconscientemente el consejo de aquella voz desconocida, pero sintió que seguir adelante iba a valer la pena, de todas maneras, fue lo que le dijo Khamsin Nbh'w , antes de salir a pelear./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emNo lo volveré a ver pero… Aun así, puedo sentir que está aquí, conmigo. Quizá no pueda tocarlo con la palma de mi mano, pero… Si podré sentirlo en mi corazón." /emPensó la muchacha mientras corría hacia la cafetería./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ella por fin pudo aceptar la ida de Khamsin Nbh'w./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"En la puerta de la cafetería se encontraba su amigo Satou Keisaku, mientras todos ya habían entrado y consiguieron una mesa, el se quedó afuera esperando a la chica, de brazos cruzados. Con una sonrisa burlona./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Vaya, vaya… La señorita Yoshida Kazumi ha llegado tarde.- Apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica agitada.-Tranquila, no has tardado nada.-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Entraron a la cafetería, al lado de la entrada estaba la mesa en la que se encontraban Ogata Matake, Hirai Yukari, Ike Hayato y Tanaka Eita. La mesa era muy grande y los asientos también, por lo tanto, podían sentarse todos en la misma mesa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi se sentó al lado de Hirai, quien estaba al lado de Ogata, y en frente estaba, de derecha a izquierda, Tanaka, Ike y Satou./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Se acercó una maid que llevaba unas tiernas dos coletas , con su cabello lacio de color negro. -¿Qué les puedo servir?-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡Oh! Yo quiero el "SUPER-EXTRA Ramen".- Contestó Ogata con emoción./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"En esta nueva cafetería, se ha creado una receta de sopa de fideos muy , muy picante./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Pues, yo también quiero probarlo.- Dice Satou./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Ah, una probadita ¿eh?, cobarde.- Siguió Ogata con un tono burlon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¿¡Quieres competir!?- Pregunta Satou con emoción./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡Pues si que quiero!-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡Entonces la tendrás! ¡Yo quiero el "SUPER-EXTRA Ramen"!- La maid los miró con confusión y un poco asustada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Eh, yo quiero "Gyouza".- Dice Hirai con una sonrisa de vergüenza./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Y-Yo también.- Dice Tanaka./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Yo quiero…- Pensaba Kazumi mientras leía el menú. En la lista de ofrecimientos especiales, se veía que había "Pan de Melón". Los ojos de Kazumi se abrieron como plato, por un momento casi se llenan de lagrimas. – ¿P-Pan de melón?- Cuando Kazumi dijo eso, llamó la atención de Tanaka y Satou./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Sí, hoy nuestro ofrecimiento especial es el Pan de Melón.- Contestó la maid./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Yo quiero el ofrecimiento especial.- Dijo Kazumi con una sonrisa melancólica./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tanaka y Satou la miraron con sorpresa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Yo quiero Katsudon.- Ike fue el último en pedir./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La maid se retiró con una sonrisa insatisfecha./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ogata aplaudió y se acercó lentamente a Kazumi , con sonriendo de manera picara. –Bien, Kazumi ¿Por qué has llegado tarde? No es común en ti.- Kazumi se sonrojó y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Eh… Esto… Y-Yo…- Miró hacia abajo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Venga, a lo mejor se ha quedado dormida, después de todo, es Sábado.- Salió en la defensa de Kazumi, Ike Hayato, quien gusta de ella./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Vamos, Ike, sabes que ella no es así.- Siguió Tanaka./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Me distraje de camino.- Contestó finalmente, Kazumi, con un tono bastante rápido y sin mirar a nadie./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¿Eh?- Se escuchó de Ogata./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Es casi lo mismo.- Dice Ike mientras se acomoda los anteojos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¿Y con qué te has distraído?- Ogata siguió preguntando./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡Oye! Deja de cuestionarla.- Satou exageró bromeando./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Vale, vale, te dejaremos en paz, por esta vez.-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tiempo después llegaron los pedidos, cada uno recibió lo que pidió, exatamente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ogata y Satou se echaron miradas ambiciosas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi observó con nostalgia el Pan de Melón./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¿Estas lista?- Dice Satou a Ogata./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¿Qué si estoy lista? Empezemos, gallina.- Contestó con emoción./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Satou ante el calificativo "gallina" , tomó una reacción de enojo y empezó al mismo tiempo que Ogata./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ambos empezaron a comer los fideos con demasiada rapidez, Ogata parecía tener mucha energía, pero Satou parecía afectarle el picante, sin contar el calor de la sopa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Todos los miraban, hasta la maid que les atendió hace poco. Algunos reían, otros sólo se quedaban con la boca abierta, también había algunos que alentaban a Ogata o Satou./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Acabaron con los fideos, comenzaron a levantar los tazones y a beber la sopa. La maid se acercó con un jarrón de agua fría./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo y soltaron los tazones. Ogata soltó un suspiro de emoción y Satou, pues… Tomó el jarrón entero de agua fría./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡JA! Parece que no has aguantado.- Exclama Ogata./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Al menos ha terminado al mismo tiempo que tu.- Dice Hirai./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Pero yo no me desesperé por tener un jarrón de agua fría a mi lado.- Ogata sonrió./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi le dio una pequeña mordida a su Pan de Melon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Minutos después, todos terminaron de comer, y se sirvieron un poco de té./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Contaron anécdotas del fin de semana pasado, e Ike ayudó a Hirai con las respuestas de una prueba pasada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Satou se levantó de su asiento y llamó a Kazumi a que se levante también./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi se acercó confusa. -¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunta Satou./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Ah… Esto… Si.- Sonrío.-En el camino, logré superarlo.- Mientras decía esto, tomó de su taza de té./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Satou se sentó de vuelta en su asiento./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Entre toda la gente adentro de la cafetería, se escuchaban campanitas de cuando más gente entraba./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi soltó su taza de té, cayendo al suelo junto con ella./p 


	3. Rinascita

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongGyuki: ¡Hola de nuevo! Parece que la señorita cumplió con su promesa./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongxXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: ¿Ahora no confían en mi?/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongGyuki: No es eso, es que.../strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongxXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Oh, callate de una vez, Zemyna, puedes...?/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongZemyna: xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx no creó Shakugan no Shana y sus personajes, si lo hubiera hecho, hubieramos aparecido en este fanfiction./strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Las campanas de la puerta de la cafetería sonaron, el sonido de la taza quebrándose. Los ojos de Yoshida Kazumi reflejaban lo que ella estaba viendo, reflejaban el color naranja, el color naranja del buzo que aquel muchacho que estaba frente a ella llevaba, cabello negro, largo atado a una trenza, cicatriz en el borde de su labio, arriba de su ojo izquierdo y otro debajo de su ojo derecho. Su mirada indiferente, sus puños cerrados, sus ojos color purpura./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Khamsin-san…- Dijo la chica con una voz muy, muy baja, casi ni podía pronunciarlo, casi no podía creer que sin duda, el muchacho que estaba frente de ella era… Khamsin Nbh'w./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir, no sabía que sentir, estaba totalmente trabada, estaba por caer al suelo pero los brazos de su compañero, Satou Keisaku, ayudaron que no toque el suelo lleno de los pedazos de la taza rota./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"No sabía si estaba teniendo visiones, no sabía si lo que ella veía era un sueño, era producto de su dolor que ella ya creía curado. Quería acercarse, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente inmóvil, sus rodillas temblaban, ya no escuchaba nada, sólo el latido de su corazón./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La Neblina de Llama se acercó a la chica, con su gesto indiferente, sin importar el alrededor de la chica, sin notar que llamaría la atención de los que la acompañaban, a él no le importaba, a él sólo le importaba ella. Él la observó, observó sus brillantes ojos, llenos de confusión, pero sabía que estaban llenos de alegría, así que el muchacho sonrío./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Yoshida no dio un paso atrás, dio un paso adelante, tomó la mano de Khamsin y lo llevó hacia ella, y así poder abrazarlo con fuerza, por un momento, ella también pudo sentir el latido del corazón de la indiferente Neblina de Llama. No sintió que él le haya devuelto el abrazo, pero si sabía que planeaba hacerlo, pero de alguna manera, la Neblina de Llama que siempre estaba preparada para todo, no estaba preparado para este encuentro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Los compañeros de la chica miraron con confusión la escena, excepto Satou, él observó la escena como si hubiera completado su objetivo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡O-Oye! Kazumi, ¿Lo conoces?- Pregunta Ogata sin discreción./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Si, créeme que si, lo conoce bastante bien.- Contesta Satou mientras sigue observando la escena./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Kazumi, pero esta vez, acompañado con una sonrisa. –Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte.- La chica no pudo evitar abrazarlo más fuerte. –Pero hay una cosa que quisiera pedirte.- Khamsin abrió sus ojos con confusión. –Pellízcame.- Aquel pedido provocó que Khamsin largara una pequeña sonrisa, le pareció normal que ella le pidiese eso, pero aun así no pudo evitar reír./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Oye, Kazumi, hay otras maneras de despertar a una chica.- Agrega Satou ./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Y creo que tú lo sabes muy bien, Satou.- Responde Tanaka con una pequeña risa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Con aquel comentario, el rostro de Kazumi se tiñó de rojo y con un chillido soltó rápidamente a Khamsin y se mantuvo en el suelo pero a una distancia respetable de Khamsin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Oigan… ¿Pueden decirme que está pasando?- Insiste Hirai./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi sonrío con la mirada baja y se dedicó a contestar. –Es alguien que estuvo muy lejos de mí, alguien muy importante, lo creía perdido pero ahora…- Levanto la mirada, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia los de Khamsin. –No puedo estar más feliz de verlo.- Khamsin se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Sinceramente, el no tenía idea de cómo sería la reacción de la chica, aun así, ocultó su reacción, agachó la cabeza y ocultó su rostro con la capucha mientras se levantaba./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La Neblina de Llama le ofreció la mano a la chica, Kazumi dudó un poco por su vergüenza, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas, tomó la mano del muchacho y este la ayudó a levantarse. Se miraron fijamente mientras apretaban sus manos como si el mundo se llegara a quebrar si se sueltan las manos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Bueno, muchachos, no hay nada que hacer aquí, la hemos pasado muy bien pero ahora tenemos que irnos todos a casa.- Ordenó Satou, así poder dejar solos a Khamsin y Kazumi. Todos cumplieron, Ogata, Hirai, Tanaka, se quejaron y no paraban de preguntar, mientras Ike, observaba al muchacho que tomó la mano de la chica que el amaba, estaba disgustado, confundido y temeroso, sobretodo temeroso./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mientras tanto, Kazumi y Khamsin se quedaron un rato en silencio, el corazón de Kazumi no dejaba de latir, no podía evitar sonreír, Khamsin tenía una sonrisa demasiado pequeña, pero lo que él sentía era lo mismo, se notaba por la forma en que apretaba su mano./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Hmph, tenemos mucho que explicar.- La voz que quebró el hielo salió de la muñeca de la Neblina de Llama, era su contratista, el Pináculo Agudo y Firme, Behemoth./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi asintió con el rostro sonrojado./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Estoy en casa.- Dice Kazumi mientras entra a su hogar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"En el pasillo de la entrada se encontraba su hermano menor, Ken, esta vez sin el pijama, vestido con una camiseta amarilla y unos pantalones jean. -¿Te ha dicho algo bonito?- Ken ríe./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi se detuvo a recordar lo que hace unos minutos ocurrió. La aparición de Khamsin, el abrazo que ella le dio, en aquel momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El abrazo fue casi automático, ella estaba respondiendo a los deseos de su corazón. Pero, aun así, Khamsin no ha dicho nada, el único que ha hablado fue Behemoth./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emHmph, deberíamos reunirnos en tu casa a charlar, te veremos en tu habitación" /emDijo aquel, y desde entonces, la dejaron marcharse sola a su casa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pero volviendo a Ken, ¿Cómo sabe él que Khamsin iba a aparecer? ¿O fue sólo coincidencia? Lo mismo pareció haber ocurrido con Satou, su calma y el uso de la palabra "esperanza" revelaron cierto conocimiento de la situación. Pero Kazumi no lo vio venir./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Iré a mi habitación, debo estudiar.- Dijo con la cabeza agachada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Oye, hermana, ¿No compartes el buen momento?- Ken extendió sus brazos y siguió ríendo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¿De verdad no sabes que ocurrió hoy?- Kazumi miró a su hermano con preocupación. Ken confundido quedó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¿Y cómo podría yo saber?-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-No importa.- Kazumi se marchó a su habitación dejando una sonrisa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Entrando a su habitación, no encontró nada que tenga que ver con él. Kazumi abre el ropero y busca otra prenda que ponerse, ya que el vestido que se había puesto, está ahora un poco sucio. Tomó un vestido con mangas cortas y decorado con flores celestes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mientras se sacaba su vestido pensaba, recordaba, a la anciana con la que se había cruzado. Ella también seguramente tuvo que ver con lo que acaba de pasar hoy, o quizá el destino le estaba enviando mensajes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"El vestido se deslizó por su cuerpo, bajando hasta sus tobillos, una presencia se sintió durante ese hecho, la chica se dio la vuelta para mirar , en la ventana estaba entrando la Neblina de Llama, el Movilizador con Equipamiento Ceremonial, Khamsin Nbh'w , con quien se había encontrado hace unos minutos, a quien creía una ilusión que este estaba vivo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pero… La chica estaba completamente en ropa interior, enfrente del muchacho, quien no tenía ningún pudor. Pero ella sí./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Su rostro se tiñó completamente de rojo, mucho más que la otra vez, y un grito agudo salió de su boca, echando a la confundida Neblina de Llama./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"El muchacho encapuchado subió al techo de la casa de la chica. –Khamsin Nbh'w ¿No pudiste sentir la intimidad de la chica?- Le reprime su contratista./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Ah, no creí que sería un problema.- Contesta cerrando sus ojos. –Cuando hemos afinado la ciudad, no hubo problema.-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Hmph, pero ella no lo sabía, ni lo sabe.- Le discute./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Ah… Aun así…- El muchacho recordó la imagen del cuerpo de la joven. em-Se ve tan delicada…- /emPensó el Movilizador./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mientras tanto Kazumi sigue tapándose con el vestido que iba a ponerse, con las mejillas rojas, recuerda lo de recién./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡Hermana! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?- Pregunta su hermano del otro lado de la puerta./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi "despertó" –S-Si, estoy bien, creí haber visto algo, es todo.-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Cómprate anteojos, hermana, no volverás a gritar así si lo haces.- Dice mientras se aleja de la puerta. Kazumi suspira y se acomoda el vestido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Volverlo a ver es algo complicado para ella, sus manos tiemblan de nuevo, el tenerlo de vuelta implica un miedo rotundo a volverlo a perder, ¿Y si su regreso es limitado?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Trataré de no acostumbrarme a él.- Se dice a ella misma con el ceño fruncido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Ah, si es eso lo que quieres, pero no será necesario, señorita.- Una voz le contesta, la voz de Khamsin Nbh'w, era un tono calmado, pero no llevaba la dulzura de un niño. Kazumi lanzó un chillido corto, esta vez por sorpresa, no por vergüenza, no se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus mejillas siguen rojas como cerezas. – Ah, no planeo irme, es por eso que he regresado, he venido para quedarme.- Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en el rostro de Kazumi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Hmph, lamentamos encontrarnos de esta manera, aunque de cualquier otra forma, la reacción hubiera sido la misma, señorita.- Continua Behemoth./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"- Ah, pero todo salió como esperábamos.- Afirma Khamsin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Los ojos de Kazumi se abrieron y al fin se dio la vuelta. Khamsin se encontraba adentro de la habitación, apoyado en el borde de la ventana, se había quitado la capucha. -¿A qué te refieres?- Khamsin la miró a los ojos y sonrió./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Ah, antes de la última batalla, luego de aquella gran derrota, la Interprete de las Condolencias y la Manipuladora de Objetos, prepararon un Hechizo no Restringido capaz de salvar al menos dos vidas, es llamado "Rinascita". El resultado ha tardado, pero ha funcionado, por suerte, la Manipuladora de Objetos permitió que yo siga con vida, lo ha usado antes de que tu llegaras a despedirte.- Suspira. – Aquel Hechizo no Restringido, permitió que mi contrato con Behemoth no se anule, por lo tanto, una vez yo esté en tierra y con vida, el Pináculo Agudo y Firme, Behemoth, vuelve a mí. Tampoco he perdido mi Mekest.- Aun así, esa columna más alta que él, llamada Mekest, no lo llevaba en su espalda./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi lo observa con una mezcla de alivio y confusión. -¿Por qué querías volver? Por fin habías completado tu destino como Neblina de Llama. Y quizá hayas tenido oportunidad de ver a…- Kazumi fue interrumpida por la fría voz de Khamsin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Lo hice…- Bajó la mirada.- He cumplido con casi todo, ahora sólo me queda esto.- Volvió a mirar a la chica a los ojos. –Seguiré con vida.-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Los ojos de Kazumi se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no caerán./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Satou tuvo que ver con esto, sin duda, si Margery ayudó a Wilhelmina Carmel con aquel Hechizo no Restringido, seguramente Margery no se limitó a contarle a su compañero. Y él, no dudó en ayudar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Ken ¿Tiene algo que ver?- Pregunta con seriedad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¿Ah?- Aquella pregunta confundió a la Neblina de Llama. – No siento que él esté involucrado en esto. No lo está.- Afirmó. Eso significa que fue sólo una coincidencia. Kazumi suspiro de alivio./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Entonces, tu estas aquí.- Susurra la chica./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Lo estoy.- Contesta Khamsin./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Sigo sin entenderlo.-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Una carcajada salió de un libro de color verde, el contratista de la Interprete de las Condolencias, Margery Daw, el Colmillo Devastador, Marcosias. -¿Así que no entiendes el motivo por el que el anciano regresó? Te creía más observadora, jovencita. – Contesta el contratista a Kazumi, quien parece haber buscado ayuda de parte de los dos fanáticos de las batallas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-O quizá no quieres entender la verdad.- Dice Margery mientras bebe whisky en su vaso./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-M-Margery-san.- Susurra Kazumi. –¡N-No es eso! De verdad no sé el motivo por el cual Khamsin-san regresó. Pensé que tu lo sabrías.-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Lo sé.- Contesta.-Pero no te lo diré, prefiero que lo averigües tu misma.- Tal respuesta dejó sin palabras a la muchacha./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ya era madrugada, Kazumi se había puesto el pijama y planeaba acostarse, mientras que su hermano ya se había quedado dormido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Se dirigió a la ventana a mirar hacia su tejado, donde ahí se encontraba la Neblina de Llama, Khamsin. –Khamsin-san, sé que las Neblinas de Llama están acostumbradas a no descansar, pero, no hay necesidad de apegarse a esa costumbre.-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Ah, ¿Es eso una invitación?- Preguntar sin mirarla./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi se sonrojó.-E-Eh, esto… Pensaba que…- Contestaba en voz baja.-Pensaba que quizá podrías dormir conmigo.- Alzó la voz con el rostro aun mas sonrojado. Es una petición que podría malinterpretarse, pero con Khamsin, esas cosas no sucedían. Aun así, esa petición lo asombró, pero aceptó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Entró por la ventana una vez más, y se sacó los zapatos. Mientras que Kazumi con el rostro rojizo se sentó en su cama. Se quedó observándolo un poco. Khamsin notó la vergüenza de la chica.-Ah, gracias por su comprensión, señorita Yoshida Kazumi.-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-N-No es nada.- Bajó la mirada con una tonta pequeña sonrisa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Abrió la frazada de su cama y se metió en ella para taparse, lo mismo hizo Khamsin. Kazumi se mantuvo pegada a la pared y así no estar tan cerca de la Neblina de Llama./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me arrepiento de invitarlo? ¿Acaso me estoy avergonzando más de lo debido? Qué actitud tan torpe.- /emPiensa mientras lo observa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Ah, Buenas noches, señorita Yoshida Kazumi.- Susurra Khamsin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-B-Buenas noches, Khamsin-san, Behemoth-san.- En el fondo, Kazumi se calmó un poco, pero aun así después de todo lo que pasó, no pudo dormir. Khamsin parecía bastante cansado a pesar de todo y se quedo dormido enseguida. Su rostro parecía más inocente cuando duerme, nunca se había visto así./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kazumi quería tocar su rostro, pero tenía miedo de despertarlo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Todavía no entiendes porque está aquí ¿No es así?- Una voz salió de la pulsera que lleva en la muñeca, era su contratista, Behemoth. Kazumi se sorprendió y finalmente sintió que era la hora de descubrirlo. Asintió con la cabeza. –Hmph, pues, no lo creo, creo que lo sabes muy bien, pero no quieres enfrentarlo. Sientes que hiciste que mi contratista deje todo de lado gracias a ti, pero no es así, señorita.- Aunque Kazumi no quería admitirlo, tenía razón, y ella lo sabía. –El está aquí por ti, tú lo sabes. Mi contratista puede enfrentar despedidas, pero sintió que él no había acabado todavía, su destino estaba en vivir la vida contigo. Su deseo era estar a tu lado, es por eso que tomó la oportunidad de regresar, fue su decisión. Es lo que él quiere. El te protegió sabiendo que no sobreviviría, pero en cuanto supo de aquel Hechizo no Restringido, decidió usarlo. El no deseaba dejarte sola, él deseaba estar contigo. Si quieres, tómalo como algo egoísta.- Aclaró Behemoth./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-El… - Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y repitió el nombre de quien estaba compartiendo su cama.-Khamsin-san.- Finalmente tocó con delicadeza su rostro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Khamsin despertó no por el tacto de la chica, si no por sus llantos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La joven estaba un poco más abajo de él y así parecía más pequeña que la Neblina de Llama con cuerpo de niño de 10 años. El aprovecho esa situación y la rodeo con sus brazos. Ella se mantuvo apoyada en su pecho./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Te extrañe.-Susurra la chica llena de lagrimas.- Estoy feliz de que estés de regreso, de que estés aquí, conmigo.-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Ah, nunca te dejaré sola.- Susurró mientras la abrazaba./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongGyuki: "Duerme conmigo" ¿En serio?/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongKazumi: Y-Y-Yo nunca haría eso./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongxXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: No lo creo.../strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongKhamsin: *Suspira*/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongxXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Oh, vamos, tu sabes que quieres eso./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongKhamsin: Ah.../strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongxXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: ¿Eso es un si?/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongKazumi: Es lindo, pero es muy vergonzoso.../strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongxXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: /strongstrongBueno, espero que cada persona que haya leido esto le haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongNos vemos el proximo domingo!/strong/p 


	4. Sentimientos y Franqueza

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: ¡Buenas tardes, dias y noches, señores y señoras! Aqui el nuevo capitulo, el domingo pasado no he alcanzado a terminar y por eso no he podido subirlo. Ya saben, colegio. Aun así, pienso que este capitulo me salió bastante mal. Ustedes juzguen.**

**Respondo: ****Dos lectores de este fic me preguntaron: "Si este fic lo conviertes a un anime, ¿Que openings y Endings le pondrias?"  
**

**Primero que nada, sería un anime de 4 temporadas, y 1 solo opening y ending, quiza. 1er opening: Wing my Way de Kotoko. 1er Ending: A Frame de Kawada Mami (Esta decidido) -Los demas no estoy segura... Pero se que quiza colocaría Nagareboshi Etranger de Kawasumi Ayako y Swear to de Junko Minagawa. **

**En fin, disfruten la lectura.**

**-No he creado Shakugan no Shana ni sus personajes, si lo hubiera hecho, la serie tendría mas de 24 capitulos.-**

* * *

La luz del sol iluminaba casi toda la habitación de Kazumi Yoshida. ¿Quién imaginaría que hace poco la luz de la luna iluminó dos figuras en el mismo lugar? Las figuras de Kazumi y Khamsin Nbh'w fueron las iluminadas, ambos abrazados en su calor, en sus recuerdos, en el "ahora" que estaban viviendo.

Kazumi despertó, sin el muchacho con quien había dormido esa noche a su lado. Se dio un momento para recordar lo que pasó, lo que sintió en ese momento, calor, calma, amor, no podría haber dormido mejor, recuerda su mano tocando la piel de su rostro, el olor a tierra mezclado con perfume de varón del muchacho. Todo eso en una sola noche.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana abierta, se asomó y observó su tejado. La Neblina de Llama no se encontraba esta vez ahí. La chica volvió a su lugar, se cambió de ropa por una blusa blanca y una falda roja con unas medias negras y unos zapatos.

* * *

-¿Disfrutando la libertad, el amor joven? ¿Viejo?- Dice Marcosias con una suave voz que normalmente no se escucha por todas sus carcajadas.

-Hmph, no es eso de lo que queremos hablar.- Contesta su contratista, Behemoth.

-¿Te refieres a esa extraña presencia de anoche?- Pregunta Margery Daw mientras apoya un vaso con whisky en la mesa. Khamsin asiente con la cabeza. –Mira, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, esa presencia desapareció, cálmate.- Tomó un trago de whisky.

-Debes aprovechar el tiempo que pasas con la chica, porque si no terminaras como mi perro abandonado, Margery Da- - Antes de que la oración del contratista, Marcosias, terminará, el puño de la Interprete de Condolencias impactó contra él.

-Hmph, ¿El joven ya comenzó su viaje?- Con "el joven" se refería a Satou . El tenía que compartir la información del regreso del Sintonizador, Khamsin, para eso se marchó a los cuarteles generales del Outlaw, en Zurich.

Margery asintió con la cabeza. –Y tu decías que no había oportunidad.- Miró con el ceño fruncido al Movilizador con Equipamento Ceremonial. Recuerda ese momento de lluvia, el mismo día en que Kazumi Yoshida obsequió el sombrero a Khamsin. Las dos veteranas Neblinas de Llama, no se limitaron a 'destruir las esperanzas' de Satou y Tanaka, las esperanzas de poder 'luchar' junto a Margery.

-Ah, nunca dijimos que no tenía oportunidad, sólo aclaramos que deben estar preparados para la despedida.-

-Hmph, cuando se trata de una Neblina de Llama, nunca se pierde la oportunidad de separarse en algún momento. Nunca estamos apegados a un lugar por mucho tiempo, o a una persona. Porque entendemos que tarde o temprano tendremos que tomar caminos distintos, lejanos.- Aclara Behemoth.

-Sin embargo, ¿Este no es el caso?- Margery lo observa con una pequeña sonrisa. Khamsin cerró los puños ocultados en los bolsillos de su buzo.

-Ah, tenemos en cuenta la probabilidad de perder la vida que acabo de recobrar, después de aquella presencia que sentimos, no puedo garantizar que no tendré que pelear. Pase lo que pase, aceptaré mi destino y procuraré que la señorita haga lo mismo.- Se mantuvo en la misma posición, el no sentía miedo de volver a morir, sólo de cómo afectaría Kazumi ese hecho.

-No regresaste para preocuparte, nosotros nos ocupamos de las molestias.- Dice Marcosias con un tono suave. –No por nada nos dicen 'fanáticos de las peleas'.-

-Hmph, confiamos en ustedes, Colmillo Devastador, Marcosias, Interprete de las Condolencias, Margery Daw.- Agradece Behemoth. Khamsin se da vuelta para retirarse de la residencia Satou. Pero se detuvo al escuchar las siguientes palabras de la rubia de traje azul, Margery.

-No sabes a quien veras morir primero, por eso, disfruta el momento que compartes con ella, hazla feliz, es a eso a lo que regresaste.- Khamsin no contestó, solamente siguió su camino y se retiró.

Estaba más concentrado en protegerla, que en estar con ella. A pesar de lo que los fanáticos de las peleas dijeron, el seguirá actuando de la manera que cree correcta. Se centrará en las presencias, vigilará la ciudad entera. No puede permitirse ser despistado.

A la salida de la casa de Satou, se encontraba Yoshida Kazumi, saludando con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- Kazumi logró notar cierta preocupación en la Neblina de Llama, Khamsin contestaría con la verdad pero su contratista se adelantó en contestar.

-Hmph, no es nada del que debas preocuparte, señorita.- Khamsin se sorprendió al ver que Behemoth no le dijo la verdad. Aun así, le siguió la corriente.

-Ah, cuando ocurra algo malo, te lo diremos.- Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Eso espero…- Kazumi bajó la mirada evitando cruzar sus ojos con los de él, no pudo olvidar el abrazo de anoche y le causa un poco de vergüenza recordarlo.

Khamsin lo notó. Pero tampoco quiso mencionarlo.-Ven conmigo.- Comenzó a caminar y Kazumi le siguió el paso.

-¿Adónde vamos?- Pregunta la chica.

-Ya lo veras.-

* * *

Kazumi y Khamsin subieron por las escaleras al tejado de un edificio, donde alrededor había varias plantas y flores. El viento rozó la piel de estos dos.

La chica quedó asombrada por estar en tan bello lugar y que Khamsin la haya llevado ahí, pero eso no era todo. Khamsin se paró en el borde del tejado, sus ojos miraban fijamente a Kazumi , quien no entendía las acciones del muchacho. Con una pequeña sonrisa extendió su mano a la chica de ojos color café.

-Vamos.- Dice con un tono un poco alegre.

-¿Q-Que…?- La chica sonrojada no sabía qué hacer o que contestar.

-Toma mi mano.- Dice.

Se podía escuchar como la chica vacilaba, no conseguía tomar la mano del muchacho, no sabía cuál era el plan y si es lo que ella pensaba, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho antes, le causaba un poco de vértigo.

Kazumi acercó su mano y antes de irse para atrás, Khamsin la tomó y la acercó un poco a él mientras se hacía para atrás. Por poco caía al suelo, Kazumi se asustó al notar eso pero Khamsin se dedicó a mantenerse en el aire junto con ella. Es lo mismo que había hecho Kazumi con la Cazadora de Cabellos Flameantes y Ojos al Rojo Vivo, Shana, la única diferencia es que Shana llevaba alas en su espalda.

Por cada segundo que pasaba, Khamsin se hacía más atrás y volaba un poco más alto mientras sostenía a Kazumi, quien ahora se encuentra apoyada en el pecho del muchacho, apretando sus manos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Khamsin reía un poco al ver, sentir la reacción de la muchacha. –Ah, no te preocupes, no te dejaré caer.- Le susurra mientras aprieta la mano de la chica. Kazumi lo observa un poco sorprendida.

-Khamsin-san…- Es lo único que consigue decir.

Khamsin siguió volando con un poco mas de velocidad, Kazumi sintió la brisa y se tranquilizó un poco, estando apoyada en el, observando su ciudad desde arriba, viviendo algo que ella nunca creyó que lo iba a vivir.

Aun así…

Khamsin hizo esto más para vigilar la ciudad. El Haridan ya no está, la única manera de ocuparse y estar con Kazumi, es esta.

-¿Está bien que hagamos esto?-

-Ah, nadie nos notará si estamos a estas alturas. No te preocupes.- Contesta con seriedad.

-Khamsin-san… Quisiera preguntarte…- Kazumi fue interrumpida por el tono de su celular, era una llamada de su hermano menor, Ken. Pero, Kazumi no había llevado su celular. ¿Cómo es posible?

Khamsin saco del bolsillo de su buzo el celular de Kazumi. Él lo tenía. Se lo entregó a la chica. –Atiende, puede ser tu hermano.- Le dice mientras la sostiene. La chica confundida atiende su celular.

-¿H-Hola?-

-¡Hermana! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Espero que estés comprando para comer!- Es Ken, contestando desesperado.

Kazumi suspira exhausta. -Volveré a casa pronto y preparare de comer.- Corta la llamada. Khamsin se queda mirándola fijamente.-¿Q-Que?- Pregunta nerviosa.

-¿Por qué tienes que ocuparte de alimentarlo?- Pregunta con un suspiro.

-No quiero dejarlo solo en la cocina. Ya lo he hecho y fue un desastre.- Contesta con una torpe sonrisa.

-Ya veo…- Contesta indiferente, mirando hacia otro lado. Kazumi frunce el ceño.

-¿Por qué tu llevabas mi celular?-

-Ah, porque tu no lo llevarías.- Sigue mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Quién te dijo?- Pregunta con enojo.

-Ah, tu solo ocúpate de mantenerte comunicada con el resto.- Kazumi se confunde.- Si a alguien le ocurre algo, y tu eres la única que puede avisar, ya que no llevas un medio de comunicación en tus manos y no puedes llamar a nadie que lo atienda, esa persona estará perdida.- Khamsin se deja llevar por ver tal avance tecnológico. Kazumi ríe mientras el viento sigue soplando su cabello.

* * *

Kazumi entra a la tienda para comprar un poco de carne y verduras, así poder preparar el almuerzo. Khamsin se queda esperando en la puerta.

Unas chicas pasaban por la puerta de la tienda, una chica de cabello corto y castaño, otra de cabello largo y negro. La de cabello corto llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos shorts verdes, la otra llevaba una blusa negra con una falda rosa. Khamsin las observaba ya que las veía conocidas de algún lado. Las chicas se acercan y lo miran también.

-¡Vaya! Tu eres el chico de la cafetería.- Dice la chica de cabello corto, era Ogata Matake, compañera de clase y amiga de Kazumi Yoshida.

-Casi no te reconocíamos por la capucha.- Dice la compañera de Ogata, Hirai Yukari. Khamsin solo se quedo parado observándolas.

-¡Eres tan lindo!- Exclama Ogata mientras toca las mejillas de Khamsin.

-_Molestas.- _Piensa el encapuchado. Es la única reacción.

-Así que… Dinos ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Hirai. –¡No, no! Mejor pregunta… ¿Qué eres para Kazumi?- Pregunta con emoción. Junta sus manos y espera una respuesta. Lo mismo Ogata.

Khamsin frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios. –Ah, eso no es de su incumbencia.- Dice.

Las chicas se quedaron mirándolo. –Oye, oye, que agresivo.- Dice Ogata con un tono exagerado bromeando.

Kazumi no estaba muy lejos de la entrada, llego a alcanzar a ver que sus amigas estaban en la entrada hablando con él. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, inmediatamente terminó sus compras y se dirigió a la puerta. Se colocó justo al lado de Khamsin. –Ogata-san, Yukari-chan. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunta con una torpe sonrisa.

-Vaya, así que tienes una acompañante.- Dice Ogata a Khamsin.

-Pasábamos por aquí y nos encontramos con tu amigo. Queríamos saber que tiene que ver el contigo, pero parece que es demasiado reservado.- Contesta Hirai.

Kazumi ríe con torpeza.-B-Bueno, ya les dije que es solo un viejo amigo.-

-Pues, ya que estamos todos aquí. ¿Por qué no pasamos la tarde juntos?- Ofrece Ogata. A Kazumi se le cae la bolsa de compras de las manos y Khamsin oculta su rostro en la capucha.

-Y-Yo… Tengo que preparar el almuerzo.- Contesta Kazumi con la mirada baja y el rostro rojizo.

-Entonces, vayamos todos a la casa de Kazumi a almorzar.- Ofrece Hirai mientras toma del brazo a Kazumi.

-Ah, no deberían tomar decisiones por ella.- Dice Khamsin.

-E-Esta bien, Khamsin-san.- Kazumi susurra.-Khamsin-san tiene cosas que hacer, no puede venir.- Dice con rapidez evitando contacto visual con sus amigas.

La chica no quiere que la Neblina de Llama sea conocida por todos.

-Oh, vamos, estaba tan ocupado que lo dejaste esperándote en la puerta de la tienda.- Ríe Ogata. Kazumi se muerde el labio y mira acomplejada al muchacho.

-Ah, yo me ofrecí, pero en verdad tengo algo que hacer.-Dice alejándose de la tienda y caminando hacia otro lado, lejos de la chica y sus compañeras. Kazumi lo observa marcharse.

-Khamsin-san…- No era mentira que tenía algo que hacer, pero ella no lo sabía.

* * *

Kazumi y las chicas, Hirai Yukari, Ogata Matake, entraron en la residencia Yoshida. Ken se encontraba en la sala del comedor, semi-acostado en la mesada. –Me muero de hambre, hermana, aliméntame.- Se quejaba constantemente. La chica suspira y se dirige a la cocina a apoyar las compras en la mesada.

Se quedó pensando en cómo se marchó Khamsin, su mirada tan indiferente a la situación, pero a la vez, bastante determinada. Él le estaba ocultando algo a ella, al menos eso era lo que Kazumi pensaba. Pero no estaba equivocada, por más que ella quisiera estarlo, no lo está. Es sólo el segundo día de su regreso y las cosas parecen complejas. Quería insistir, pero si Khamsin es capaz de ocultarle algo, puede que ese "algo" Kazumi, la chica ordinaria, no tenga que saberlo.

Hirai entra a la cocina y rodea el cuello de su amiga con su brazo.-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Pregunta con una radiante sonrisa. Kazumi asiente con la cabeza.

-Gracias.- Comenzaron a preparar para el almuerzo.

* * *

-Hmph, quizá debamos decirle a la señorita.- Dice Behemoth con un poco de culpa. Mientras Khamsin camina dirigiéndose a una pequeña cabaña abandonada en los rincones de la ciudad.

-Ah, es verdad, está resultando ser más perspicaz de lo que parece. Pero…- Se detiene a observar un pequeño armario de madera vieja.-No pienso involucrarla al menos que sea realmente necesario.- Abre el armario, adentro contiene un pilar bastante grueso y alto, envuelto en vendas. El Mekest.-Es cierto que ella pide que le avise cada paso, pero hay algo que ella no entiende.- Se acerca y pasa su mano suavemente por el Mekest.-No hare un trabajo en equipo con alguien a quien pienso proteger. – Susurra.

-Hmph, pero deberíamos dejarla seguir su propio camino y si eso es lo que ella decide…-

-Ah, si es lo que decide, no pienso detenerla, por ahora yo decido no avisarle mis pasos. Pero prometo que si alguien o algo aparece, no omitiré ningún detalle.- Toma el Mekest y se lo coloca en la espalda.-Vamos.-

-Hmph.-

* * *

-Yukari-chan, ¿Alguna vez te has preocupado por alguien?- Pregunta Kazumi . Siguen encontrándose en la cocina, preparando la ensalada para el almuerzo mientras la carne se cocina.

-Kazumi, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Alguna vez no me he preocupado por ti?- Ríe.

-N-No, pero es que…- No sabe cómo seguir. No sabe si decirle o no, después de todo era su confiable amiga.

-Hey, ¿Preocupada por Khamsin-san?- Sonríe pícaramente.

Kazumi chilla.-¿C-C-Como sabes?- Se tapa la boca y así no revelar más.

-Oh, chica, es obvio, vi como lo mirabas mientras se iba. Lo extrañas ¿No es así?-

-No, sólo me temo que me oculta algo.- Susurra preocupada. Siente que no debería hablarlo, pero esta tan desesperada y acomplejada que no puede contenerse.

-Creo que si te ocultara algo, sería para protegerte.- Kazumi la mira sorprendida.-No conozco mucho a la clase de chicos como él, pero alguien tan reservado es alguien que se protege demasiado a sí mismo y parece que le importas mucho, por lo tanto, también te protege a ti. Cuando alguien como él oculta algo, puede ser que lo haga para proteger.- Le sonríe.-¿Alguna vez te ha ocultado algo antes?-

-N-No.- El le había contado su pasado, algo que no haría con cualquiera.

-Ya lo tienes, si estas tan segura de que no te ha ocultado nada, entonces estamos más cerca de lo que te digo.-

-_Entonces, ¿Khamsin esta protegiéndome? ¿De qué?- _Piensa.

* * *

-Ah, por aquí está bien.- Apoya el Mekest en el suelo.

-Hmph, hay más probabilidades de que no encontremos nada. Pero, si eso ocurre…-

-Esperaremos. ¿Verdad?-

-Hmph, es la única opción.- Khamsin suspira mientras se prepara para analizar la situación de la ciudad con ayuda del Mekest.-Sólo espero que la jovencita este a salvo.-

-Ah, yo también espero lo mismo.-

* * *

El almuerzo ya estaba listo. Ken y Ogata prepararon la mesa para almorzar. Kazumi servía la comida. Con el mismo rostro desanimado de antes.

-_¿Estará pasando algo malo? Si es así, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Es posible que…_\- Sus manos tiemblan y sus ojos se abren demasiado como para que se le caigan los ojos, con la boca abierta, trabada, se imagina lo peor. –Perderlo otra vez.- Susurra. Ken preocupado se queda mirándola.

-Kazumi, ¿Estás bien?- Ogata le toca el hombro. Kazumi se asusta y camina hacia atrás. No tenía noción de con quienes estaba, de lo que tenía a su alrededor. Pero algo la calmó de repente, sintió una presencia en su habitación. Cerró los puños y comenzó a dirigirse a su cuarto.

-Enseguida vuelvo.- Dice mientras se va.

Subiendo las escaleras que la llevan a su habitación, se seca las pequeñas lágrimas que se mantienen en sus ojos. Golpeaba los escalones con sus fuertes pisadas. Abre la puerta de su habitación y se encuentra con la figura pequeña de un niño de 10 años. Era la figura de Khamsin Nbh'w, había entrado por la ventana de su habitación, apoyando el Mekest en el borde de la ventana. Kazumi se mantiene donde esta mirándolo fijamente. Khamsin se acerca y le devuelve la mirada. –Ah, parece que estas a punto de llorar.- Dice.

Kazumi trata de contenerse, pero un gran llanto sale de la chica y cae en los brazos de Khamsin. El muchacho encapuchado queda confundido ante la reacción de la chica. Su llanto era como el de un infante desesperado.

-¡Tonto!- Grita la chica que siempre figuraba como la más considerada, la más respetuosa, nunca se la escuchó enojarse o insultar a alguien. Khamsin quedó más confundido, pero se detuvo a pensar que quizá ella se habrá dado cuenta.-Creí que… C-Creí…- Decía entre tanto sollozo, pero no acababa la oración.

-Ah, por favor, cálmate.- Dice mientras la rodea con sus brazos.

-¡No puedo calmarme!- La chica levanta la cabeza para mirar al muchacho que la contiene.-T-Te fuiste a pelear, ¿Verdad? Fuiste a morir de nuevo ¿Verdad?- Insistía en su desconfianza y miedo con el ceño fruncido mientras caían las lagrimas y apretaba su labio. Khamsin la observó detenidamente con ojos preocupados pero lo oculta con un rostro indiferente.

-Ah, no pretendo morir. Si algo llega a pasar, mi prioridad sería protegerte.-

-¿Y qué está pasando?- Pregunta en un tono bastante agudo y silencioso, el llanto que ya se calmó no le permite hablar con tranquilidad.

Suspira.-Por ahora, nada. –

-Hmph, pero encontramos tres Neblinas de Llama en esta ciudad, no hemos conseguido sentir si tienen intenciones de ataque.- Contesta el contratista del muchacho.

-Ah, hay una presencia que es bastante grande, la he sentido en la noche, no te dije nada porque quería mantenerte calmada hasta encontrar algo, aunque cuando algo suceda, confío en que te mantendrás calmada. No temas perderme, no sirve de nada.-La mira a los ojos y mueve el cabello que le cubre la cara a la chica. Kazumi al principio queda confundida, pero luego asiente con la cabeza aprobando las anteriores palabras del muchacho y le sonríe sin ningún rastro de inseguridad. Khamsin observa tal expresión de la chica y queda sorprendido. Luego de mirarla por un tiempo, notar su rostro entero (Ya que movió rastros de cabello dejando al descubierto su pálido rostro), sus brillantes ojos ya secos de lágrimas, sus labios extendiéndose para formar una sonrisa, los labios a los que el algún día se quisiera acercar.

* * *

**Para: No estuvo tan mal.**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Meh, siento que nada tuvo sentido. Aunque el Mekest ha vuelto, tenía que volver :')  
**

**Para: Lo tiene, estamos entre la pequeña paranoia de Kazumi y la determinación de Khamsin.**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsx****x****XxX: Siento que no me exprese bien.  
**

**Para: Si alguien no entendió algo, seguro preguntara.**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsx****XxXx: La ultima escena no la vi con tanto dramatismo, Kazumi tuvo una actitud de niña pequeña que en un momento me reí. Y la escena del vuelo es realmente adorable. Y la frase final. "Los labios a los que el algun dia se quisiera acercar." ¡Kyaa! Creo que este capitulo no es tan malo :'D**

**Kazumi: Y Yukari-chan resultó ser muy perspicaz.  
**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsx****x****XxX: Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que llevo un día de retraso en la actualizacion, trataré de subir antes del domingo el siguiente, o en todo caso, subiré dos capitulos este domingo. Hare lo mejor que pueda.  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen mas preguntas, de cualquier tipo, yo estoy aqui para contestar, siempre atenta a mi mail (Ahi me llega todo~kyahaa)**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	5. Inconvenientes Resaltados

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Ok! He venido con dos capitulos, tenía pensado tres pero el segundo lo termine llenando con lo que vendría a ser el tercero. He tardado demasiado, lo se, pero al menos he aprobado las materias. *3***

**Espero disfruten este capitulo!**

* * *

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx no creó Shakugan No Shana ni sus respectivos personajes, si hubiera sido así, la relacion de Kazumi y Khamsin no hubieran sido "sólo negocios"**

* * *

A pesar de todo el almuerzo acabó de buenas maneras. Khamsin se mantuvo en el tejado de la residencia Yoshida, esperando a que la visita acabara. En el entretiempo se quedaba pensando en aquella reacción de la señorita Kazumi. Le pareció extraña y al mismo tiempo, normal. Apreciando sus brillantes ojos con el usual tono de preocupación, enterrada en el pecho del muchacho, sinceramente fue una escena infantil pero, fue una escena que consiguió atraer la atención del solitario Sintonizador.

Ya era otro día, otro cálido lunes. Con su uniforme puesto y una sonrisa radiante, la joven Yoshida Kazumi se marchó de su casa para ir al colegio. Khamsin Nbh'w, se mantuvo en el tejado de la residencia, sintiendo la felicidad de la muchacha, el muchacho calmado estuvo. Mientras que, el hermano de Kazumi, Ken Yoshida, sorprendido quedó ante la alegría sorprendente de su hermana.

Khamsin, aun así, siguió planeando su próximo movimiento.

_"Llamaré la atención de aquellas tres."_ Pensó Khamsin. Se sentía listo para luchar si ese era el caso, lo que más le interesa es saber el por qué de la presencia de las tres Neblinas de Llama.

La campana del colegio sonó, es la hora del almuerzo. Kazumi de su bolso retira un Obento preparado por ella, lo apoya en su mesa y se dirige a buscar un poco de té. En el camino se cruza con su mejor amiga, Hirai Yukari, quien suele usar dos pequeñas colitas en su cabello largo y lacio.

-¿Cómo va todo?- Pregunta Hirai.

-Bien.- Contesta con una sonrisa.-¿Y a ti?- Le devuelve la pregunta.

-Bien, ya que tu lo estas. ¿Paso algo entre tú y Khamsin-san cuando nos fuimos? Ya que estas tan feliz.- Dice con una sonrisa picara.

-¿E-E-Eh? N-No, nada de eso.- Dice con el rostro sonrojado y ocultando la cabeza.

-Quisiera conocer mejor a ese chico que provoca que tu cabeza dé tantas vueltas.- Susurra con una pequeña risa. Kazumi solo se inclina más y así ocultar su rojizo rostro.

Luego de haber ido a buscar el té, Kazumi se sienta en su banco acompañada por Hirai. Ike aparece y con un poco de inseguridad le pregunta: -¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?- A las chicas les pareció raro que el chico pregunte eso, y de esa manera. Aun así, lo aceptaron sin discusión.

El chico con anteojos no dejaba de mirar a Kazumi Yoshida, la chica de quien el gusta, parece estar incomodo después de ver aquel escena de reencuentro entre ella y el tal muchacho Khamsin. Piensa que han llegado a una relación bastante profunda, por lo tanto, él no tendría oportunidad de estar con su compañera de clase, la chica que el ama. Pero algo del que no se ha dado cuenta es que… Hirai Yukari, la mejor amiga de Kazumi Yoshida, gusta de este muchacho, Ike Hayato.

Hirai observaba a Ike con interés y preocupación, le molestaba saber que él está interesado en su mejor amiga, nunca se dedicó a pasar tiempo con Hirai, quien le estaba pidiendo a gritos un poco de interés.

Ike se sentó en la silla de enfrente de las dos muchachas y apoyó su almuerzo en el mismo banco. Kazumi observó a ambos, Ike y Hirai, preocupada estaba por el silencio incomodo que se había creado. Decidió 'romper el hielo'.-Esto… ¿Les gustaría ir a mi casa después de clases?- Semejante ofrecimiento de Kazumi, provocó a la misma sentirse sorprendida, ¿Por qué los invita? Sabiendo que Khamsin también estaría ahí, ella no querría que sus amigos conocieran mejor a alguien tan distante como esta Neblina de Llama, aun cuando Hirai quiere hacerlo. Y un Ike tan preocupado sería difícil de llevar. Pero mantuvo la propuesta abierta, quizá… Quiera que el malentendido se aclare, que el mismo Sintonizador le responda las dudas a Ike Hayato, aunque no se sabe si Khamsin se querrá meter en esos asuntos, lo cual no es muy seguro. Ike y Hirai se miraron entre sí, y con una sonrisa, aceptaron la propuesta de su amiga. Kazumi ocultando sus nervios, sonríe.

Despues de clases, Hirai, Ike y Kazumi salieron juntos del colegio y se dirigen a la residencia Yoshida.

Kazumi se adelanta un poco y con un cordial saludo, se despide.-¡Nos vemos allá! – Exclama con una sonrisa.

Ike y Hirai, confundidos.-Pensé que iríamos juntos.- Dice Hirai.

-Sí, pero… Tengo que arreglar un pequeño tema antes.- Contesta Kazumi mientras se retira corriendo. Agitada, planea prepararlo a Khamsin para las visitas, si es que este se encuentra o no en la casa de ella.

* * *

Con apuros, abre la puerta de su casa y se saca los zapatos. -¡Estoy en casa!- Exclama y corriendo todavía se dirige a su habitación. Con fuerza abre su puerta, tratando de retomar el aire observa a Khamsin, nerviosa.-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta Kazumi, confundida ya que la Neblina de Llama está ocupando la habitación de la muchacha, mientras ella estaba en el colegio.

-Ah, acabo de entrar, sentí tu presencia y quise verte.- Dijo en un tono bastante suave. Había una distancia bastante respetable entre ambos, si no, la situación hubiera sido mucho más vergonzosa. Kazumi se sonrojó y trato de evitar el contacto visual con la Neblina de Llama.

-Ya veo…- Susurra Kazumi aún sonrojada.

-Ah, lo decía por si llegabas a ver algo inusual durante clases.- Se corrigió con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, ocultando su rostro en su capucha. Kazumi al notar tal reacción en el muchacho que suele ser indiferente, no pudo evitar reír un poco.-Sin embargo, te ves agitada.- Agrega Khamsin, observándola mejor. Kazumi de inmediato recuerda a lo que iba.

-Ah, eh, esto…- Kazumi comienza a tontear con sus dedos.-Invite a dos compañeros de clase.-

-Ah, ¿Te refieres a esos dos?- Dice Khamsin mientras levanta su dedo índice para apuntar detrás de Kazumi. Ike Hayato y Hirai Yukari, eran 'esos dos' que llevaban sonrisas nerviosas. Kazumi lanzó un pequeño grito y se acercó más a Khamsin para alejarse de ambos jóvenes.

-C-C-Creí que esperarían en la puerta.- Dice Kazumi tartamudeando.

-Bueno, no nos has dicho nada, y ya que hemos sido invitados creímos que no habría problema. – Dijo Hirai con una torpe sonrisa.

-Ademas, no has cerrado bien tu puerta.- Agrega Ike mientras se acomoda sus anteojos. Kazumi mira a Khamsin quien esta reprimiéndola con la mirada.-Disculpa, no nos hemos presentado como es debido. Yo soy Ike Hayato, compañero de clases de la señorita Yoshida Kazumi.- Dice Ike a Khamsin acercándose un poco más. Khamsin se le queda mirando, viendo detrás de sus ojos la inseguridad que trata de ocultar con una torpe firmeza, dándose cuenta que este muchacho gusta de la señorita que tiene al lado, y dispone de preocupación por perder a aquella muchacha.

-Ah, mi nombre es Khamsin Nbh'w, soy sólo un viejo amigo de la señorita, pero no hay nada profundo.- Contesta con un tono monótono. –Lo nuestro fueron solo 'negocios'.- Aquella acotación provocó que la muchacha Kazumi se sorprendiera y al mismo tiempo, ¿Decepcione?

Ike lanza un pequeño suspiro como si fuera de alivio, aun así se acomoda ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.-Agradezco su aclaración, pero sin duda, no es por lo que tú crees.-Dice Ike mientras dedica la mirada a Kazumi.-Sin embargo, deberíamos tener en cuenta los verdaderos sentimientos de Yoshida-san, puede que ella no lo vea como solo 'negocios'.- Agrega con un poco de decepción.

Kazumi se queda dudando, no comprende, ella nunca lo ha visto como negocios, pero tampoco como algo muy profundo… Quizá… Aun así, si fueron solo negocios ¿Por qué arriesgó su vida por ella?

Cierra los puños y con el ceño fruncido, Kazumi contesta: -¡No! El tiene razón, fueron sólo negocios.- Ella trató que su contestación se note segura, pero un tono de dolor demostró otra cosa. La acomplejada chica no quería contestar eso realmente, planeaba ser sincera, no lo consiguió. Aquella contestación provocó que el autor de esa respuesta, Khamsin, se sorprendiera. Ike también se ha sorprendido, pero se alivió, se sintió libre de preocupaciones. Hirai fue la única que notó la mentira detrás de esa respuesta.

Ken estaba en la casa de un amigo, por lo tanto, la residencia estaba vacía. Se agruparon en la sala de estar. Kazumi se mantuvo un poco aislada del resto. Hirai sentada en el sofá con Ike, y Khamsin se retiró del hogar con la excusa de que tenía algo que hacer.

-¡Oye! Yoshida-san, ¿Yoshida-san?- Insiste Ike notando la vista ausente de Kazumi, comienza a preocuparse.-¿Estás bien?- Se acerca a la muchacha y apoya su mano suavemente en su hombro.

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada. Quizá no he dormido bien.-Contesta con una forzada sonrisa.

-Entonces, venga, te llevaré a la cama, descansa.- Dice Ike con un tono amable.

-N-No, yo los he invitado, no quiero aburrirlos en tan poco tiempo.- Dice Kazumi con un tono cansado.

-Venga, Kazumi, será divertido hacerte dormir y luego dibujaremos sobre tu bello rostro.- Exclama Hirai con una risita. Kazumi también ríe, a pesar de su desanimo.

-No, estoy bien. Vamos a buscar algo en la tienda de discos.- Propone Kazumi un poco más animada. Ike y Hirai aceptan.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, Khamsin se dedica a caminar por el puente, con el rostro oculto en su capucha y las manos apretadas adentro de sus bolsillos.

"_Lo nuestro fueron solo negocios."_

"_El tiene razón, fueron solo negocios."_

_-_¿Por qué dije eso?- Susurra.

-Hmph, quizá fue innecesario que digas eso, pero tus intenciones fueron otras. No creíamos que la señorita se lo tomaría en serio.- Contesta su contratista, Behemoth.

-Ah, lo nuestro al principio fueron negocios, pero después… No hemos llegado a algo tan profundo, ¿verdad?- Dice Khamsin con preocupación.

-Hmph, yo no sería quien deba darte una respuesta.- Dice su contratista.

Khamsin aprieta sus labios y cierra los ojos, apreciando el viento que envuelve su cuerpo, pensando en los pocos momentos que estuvo, que vio a la chica, Yoshida Kazumi.

La primera vez que la vio, cuando ella aceptó ayudar, su preocupación por aquel chico que el no conocía, sus lagrimas rozando sus mejillas al declarar su amor por el Mystes. En aquel momento, a la Neblina de Llama no le importó semejante escena, pero… _-Si llegara a ocurrir de nuevo… ¿Mi atención sería distinta?-_ Piensa con la ausencia de su firmeza.

La tarde lluviosa, la segunda vez que la vio después de un año, cuando le contó su pasado, confiarle tan preciado y horrible recuerdo, protegerla de una guerra espeluznante, dar la vida por ella. _-¿Por qué hice todo eso? ¿Será que yo…?-_ Abre sus ojos con sorpresa, sacude su cabeza, no logra comprender en donde está su cabeza, él creía tenerlo todo bastante claro, sus sentimientos creía tenerlos asegurados, creía haber comprendido que el…

* * *

-¡Vaya! Hemos escuchado de todo y no nos llevamos nada.- Dice Hirai mientras estira sus brazos al salir de la tienda de discos con Kazumi e Ike. Hirai mira al cielo con curiosidad.-Ya esta oscureciendo…- Comienza a alterarse y nerviosa se aleja lentamente de los muchachos.-E-Eh, le prometí a mi madre que la ayudaría con la cena. ¡Casi lo olvido! Lo lamento, fue divertido pero me tengo que ir.- Hirai se marcha a las corridas.

Kazumi e Ike ríen y luego se miran el uno al otro con un poco de incomodidad y cercanía. -¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- Ofrece Ike a Kazumi con una sonrisa. La chica traga saliva con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Y-Yo… Está bien, gracias Ike-kun.- Contesta tartamudeando. Comenzaron a caminar dirigiéndose a la residencia Yoshida. Kazumi mantuvo distancia, con sus manos juntas y apretadas, evitando todo contacto físico y visual. No sabe qué le pasa, no es la misma vergüenza que siente cuando esta con Khamsin, es algo totalmente distinto. _–Me pregunto… Que estará haciendo Khamsin-san.- _Piensa Kazumi mientras dedica su mirada hacia el puente. Ike nota los ojos preocupados de la chica, se muerde el labio y aprieta los puños.

Llegaron a la casa, Ike se mantiene alejado de la puerta, dispuesto a esperar que la muchacha entre a su hogar. –¡G-Gracias, Ike-kun, nos vemos mañana!- Dice Kazumi con nervios y tratando de entrar a su casa con la máxima rapidez. Ike toma su mano y la detiene, no se atreve a acercarla a él. –Ike-kun…- Kazumi se le queda mirando, sorprendida.

-Gracias a ti, he disfrutado estos momentos que pasé contigo hoy, nos vemos mañana.- Dice Ike, le suelta la mano y da media vuelta para marcharse.

-Ike-kun, escucha…- Kazumi prepara una explicación, una respuesta.

-No necesito escuchar, Yoshida-san, comprendo tus verdaderos sentimientos y estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.- Una última mirada con una pequeña y amable sonrisa. Kazumi se detiene a observar como el muchacho que gusta de ella se aleja.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Khamsin se mantiene en el mismo lugar, en el puente, parado en el borde. El viento sigue corriendo.

-Hmph, ¿Tienes planeado cuando invocaras tu Fuzetsu?- Dice Behemoth. Khamsin tenía pensado invocar un Fuzetsu para así llamar la atención de las tres misteriosas Neblinas de Llama, pero todavía sigue pendiente, ahora lo que más le está preocupando es…

-Te has mentido a ti mismo, más que a mi.- Dice un chico de anteojos que se acerca al sintonizador. Khamsin lo observa con detenimiento.-Cuando me dijiste que tu relación con Yoshida-san eran sólo negocios, es mentira.- Era Ike Hayato, tratando de descubrir los sentimientos del misterioso muchacho que acompaña a la chica, sin mirarlo a la cara.-La aprecias mucho, ¿No? Yo también la aprecio, por eso estoy en la misma que tu, no quiero dejarla en mis equivocadas manos, así que confío que tú la cuidarás bien. – Khamsin se queda sin palabras, analizando cada palabra del muchacho.- Además, ella también te aprecia a ti, puede que más que a mí. Parece que no soy el indicado.- El chico de anteojos echa una pequeña risa rascándose la cabeza.

Khamsin sostiene su capucha.-Ah, no puedes saber mis verdaderos sentimientos, no te incumbe.- Dice.

Ike vuelve a reír.-Puede que tengas razón, pero le di al blanco. No te conozco, pero a Yoshida-san si, ella te aprecia bastante, lo he notado. Sería muy cruel de tu parte rechazar sus sentimientos.- Esas palabras sorprendieron al encapuchado Sintonizador.- Y, puede que me equivoque, pero tú también la aprecias, bastante, quieres estar con ella tanto como yo. Sólo espero que seas el indicado.- Ike se marcha sin esperar respuesta de Khamsin.

Khamsin sólo se queda mirando al suelo, planeando volver a la residencia Yoshida.

* * *

Con cuidado, la Neblina de Llama entra por la ventana de la habitación de la muchacha, a su lado, la cama de Kazumi, ocupada por su dueña, quien está dormida con la ropa del colegio.

-Hmph, ni se ha vestido para dormir.- Dice Behemoth mientras su contratista se queda observando a la muchacha.

-Ah, quizá deba…- Susurra, acercando su mano a la chica para despertarla, pero pensándolo otra vez, viendo su rostro dormido y calmado, no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro y no despertarla_. –Ah, ya lo había comprendido, mis sentimientos por ella, también su apreciación y respeto pero… Quería que ella aprecie a otra persona, así si ocurre algo, sea menos doloroso para ella. Pero mi motivo…-_ Se acerca a ella mientras apoya suavemente su mano detrás de su oreja_.-Mi motivo es mantenerme con vida y así estar con ella, la que cambia mi indiferencia. La señorita a la que aprecio más que a mi propia vida.-_

-Khamsin-san… Por favor… No te mueras…- Se escucha de Kazumi quien aun duerme, lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos cerrados. Khamsin sonríe.

-Ah, no te preocupes, estoy aquí, contigo.- Se inclina más hacia ella, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, rozando sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo su dulce aroma. Su corazón late, late tan fuerte como si llegara a salir de su pecho. Acaricia sus labios con los de él, un dulce beso tranquiliza a la chica dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la muchacha se despierta y observa que a su lado se encuentra Khamsin sentado en una silla, observándola también. Se sonroja, siente un nudo en su garganta. –Estas aquí…- Susurra entre lágrimas.- Creí que…- Khamsin levanta la mirada y le sonríe. Kazumi lo abraza con fuerza sin soltar ni una lágrima. El muchacho se mantiene sin respuesta, ya que, anoche lo dio todo, aun así Kazumi no lo sabe. Y Khamsin no pretende que lo sepa.

* * *

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Ahora ven a lo que me refiero con "sólo negocios".**

**Yoshida Kazumi: E-El acaba... **

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Sip, "El acaba"**

**Gyuuki: Wow, viejo, eres imparable.**

**Khamsin Nbh'w: Ah, si la señorita me lo permite, creo que lo volvería a hacer.**

**Yoshida Kazumi: ¿C-C-Como "volvería"? ¿L-Lo has hecho en serio?**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Kyaaa~ ¿Y como no estuve ahí? Bueno, tambien la has visto desnuda.**

**Yoshida Kazumi: ¿¡E-E-EH!?**

**Zemyna: E-Esto... Asi acaba este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden de mandar Review!**


	6. Temas Pendientes y una Visita

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Bueeeno, aqui el otro capitulo. No se si es un poco burdo, pero que se yo, estoy loca (?)**

**Disfrutenlo, por favor.**

* * *

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx no creó Shakugan no Shana ni sus respectivos personajes, si lo hubiera hecho, Kazumi no sería objeto del odio de los fans de Shakugan no Shana.**

* * *

Otra mañana de verano, Kazumi ya se había preparado para ir al colegio, se preparó su obento para almorzar en la tarde. Ken todavía no había vuelto a la casa, ya que se quedaba a dormir en la casa de su amigo. Khamsin aprovechaba de la ausencia de este joven y así acompañar a la muchacha en la mañana.

Al terminar su obento, Kazumi Yoshida se mantuvo quieta por unos minutos, comenzaba a tocar suavemente sus labios, pensando con aspecto curioso.

-Khamsin-san, ¿Desde cuándo estabas a mi lado mientras dormía?- Pregunta.

Khamsin aprieta los labios.-Ah, desde anoche.- Contesta.

Kazumi sonríe, aún dándole la espalda a Khamsin.-¿Dije algo mientras dormía?- Murmura.

-Ah, nada.- Dice.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué no?- Siguen dándose la espalda.

-Ya veo…- Cierra Kazumi la bandeja con su obento preparado y lo guarda en su bolso.-Tengo que ir al colegio.- Se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta pasando por al lado de Khamsin sin ningún gesto, más que una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te acompañaré.- Ofrece Khamsin. Kazumi chilla y se sonroja, nerviosa lo mira con un rostro torpe y rojizo.

-¿P-Por qué?- Pregunta tartamudeando. Khamsin se adelanta a Kazumi y luego de un minuto de silencio, se da la vuelta para mirarla y con una sonrisa dice:

-¿Por qué no?- Kazumi aparta la mirada ante esa respuesta y aceptando, sale de su residencia junto con Khamsin.

Al salir de la casa, se escuchan unos silbidos detrás de ellos dos. Kazumi voltea para averiguar quién se acerca. La figura era de un muchacho un poco más bajo que ella pero alto para Khamsin, pelo entrecortado y castaño, una camiseta y jeans azules. Ken Yoshida, el hermano menor de Yoshida Kazumi. Dejó de silbar cuando vio a su 'hermanita' acompañada por alguien desconocido. Kazumi comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, lo último que quería era que Ken sospechara de Khamsin .

-Estoy… En casa…- Dice Ken, distraído. Se le queda mirando a los dos por un rato.

-B-Bienvenido , Ken.- Dice Kazumi con una torpe sonrisa. Khamsin observa a ambos y a pesar de Kazumi, decide presentarse.

Se para enfrente del joven hermano de la chica y dice: -Ah, me llamo Khamsin Nbh'w, soy un viejo amigo de la señorita.-Lo mira a los ojos y suspira.-No tengo pensado lastimarla, si es eso lo que te preocupa.- Un aspecto de rechazo invade el rostro del hermano menor de Kazumi, el chico observa a su hermana que lleva rostro de preocupación y aceptación.

Ken sonríe.-Venga, te invito a entrar. Tu, hermana tienes que irte al colegio. Vete.- Dice Ken con un falso tono amable que Khamsin pudo detectar, pero un jovencito bromista no es rival para la Neblina de Llama.

Kazumi se marcha para el colegio, mirando hacia atrás con extrema preocupación, viendo como Khamsin y Ken entran a la casa.

Ken cierra la puerta de la casa con los dos adentro. Estira sus brazos y camina hacia el comedor. –Bien, Khamsin-san…- Le da la espalda al sintonizador.-¿Tu eres la persona que la ha hecho llorar mientras dormía?- Murmura Ken. Khamsin siente una presión en el pecho, recuerda la noche anterior, cuando lagrimas caían de los ojos de Kazumi dormida.

-Ah, sin duda, fue mi ausencia lo que ha provocado sus llantos. Ella misma me lo ha dicho.- Dice la Neblina de Llama evitando un tono soberbio, ya que era la verdad lo que ella le había dicho.

Ken asiente con la cabeza constantemente. Da media vuelta y coloca su mano en su mentón.-¿No eres un acosador?- Pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa. Khamsin no contesta, y Ken tampoco esperaba que conteste, camino por el comedor sin alejarse ni un centímetro del muchacho Khamsin. –Últimamente ella ha estado feliz… Pudo haber sido por tu presencia, puede que no. Sin embargo, ella no me contestaría si yo le pregunto que eres tú para ella. Así que me encargo de preguntarte…- Se acerca a la Neblina de Llama y lo mira a los ojos.-¿Qué es ella para ti?- Murmura.

Khamsin con firmeza le devuelve la mirada, mientras se detiene a pensar… ¿Qué es ella para él? No es que sea complicado porque no tenga ningún sentimiento por ella, si no, porque no sabe… No sabe la respuesta precisa. Es una chica amable, dulce, siempre lo ha tenido en cuenta al Sintonizador que la involucro en un mundo terrible para una chica tan sensible como ella, le hizo descubrir situaciones dolorosas, la puso en peligro y aun así… Ella siempre pensó en el, siempre lo tuvo en cuenta, siempre lo recordó. Ella es especial, ella es la chica que lleno su corazón vacio y con grietas. El, gracias a ella, recuperó el amor que había perdido hace más de tres mil años. Consiguió que alguien lo recordara, que lo quisiera, que no le haga sentir el oscuro hueco lleno de soledad. No, ella ilumina toda su existencia.

-La amas ¿No es cierto?- Pregunta Ken con ojos preocupados esta vez. ¿El la ama? Otra pregunta que el Sintonizador no pudo evitar hacerse. ¿El siente, piensa eso porque la ama? ¿La ha protegido porque la ama? ¿Lo que siente es amor? Kazumi es una persona importante para Khamsin, bastante importante. El la respeta, la aprecia… Pero ¿Amor?

_-La quiero pero…¿La amo?- _Pensó Khamsin. Creía tener muy claro sus propios sentimientos pero parece que todavía hay algo inconcluso. Su corazón decía protegerla y por eso lo hizo.

-Quizá no creas saber la respuesta, pero yo se que si…- Dice Ken alejándose enérgicamente de Khamsin.-Espero que si…- Murmura con preocupación.

* * *

Kazumi sigue sin prestar atención en clases, preocupada por Ken y Khamsin.

Ella sabe que Khamsin puede manejarse ante cualquier cosa, pero aun así, sigue nerviosa.

Después de clases en la hora del almuerzo, Hirai se acerca a Kazumi con demasiada energía.

-¿A que no sabes qué pasó?- Dice Hirai mientras salta enfrente de su amiga.

Kazumi da un paso hacia atrás. -¿No lo sé?- Dice con torpeza.

-¡Ike-kun pidió salir conmigo!- Exclama con emoción . Kazumi se sorprende ante semejante declaracion. No está celosa, pero después de lo que le dijo anoche… ¿Sera que ya había comprendido sus sentimientos por Hirai? ¿O quizá es un esfuerzo presionado para olvidarse de su amor por Kazumi? Sea lo que sea, es preocupante para ella, ya que no quiere que su amiga Hirai sea lastimada por los sentimientos confusos de su mejor amigo Ike.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti.- Dice con un tono despreocupado. Es bueno para Kazumi ver feliz a Hirai de esa manera, por lo tanto, la mantendrá así.

* * *

-¿De dónde vienes?- Pregunta Ken mientras le da una mordida a una manzana.

_-¿Qué se le puede contestar a alguien tan torpe?- _Dice Khamsin a Behemoth en su pensamiento. Ken no puede escucharlo.

-Sólo dile que es un lugar lejano.- Contesta Behemoth.

-De un lugar lejano… No debería de importarte.- Contesta Khamsin a Ken, de manera cortante.

Ken se muerde el labio y lo observa con una mirada maliciosa.-Que malo eres…- Chasquea sus dedos.-¿Cómo conociste a mi hermana? ¿Fuiste su matón o algo así?- Pregunta mientras ríe.

Khamsin echa un suspiro ya cansándose de tratar con un ser humano tan torpe como Ken Yoshida.-Ah, si hubiera sido un matón, tú te hubieras encargado de protegerla.- Le mira fijamente a los ojos.- Siempre tienes ese temor a que algo le ocurra, a que conozca chicos y chicas que puedan herirla. Te gustaría encerrarla en una cajita de cristal pero no puedes y eso te frustra. Aun cuando la molestas, adentro tuyo lo único que quieres es que ella sea feliz.- Le murmura mientras lo observa con el ceño fruncido. Las manos de Ken temblaron por unos segundos para luego entregar una torpe risa.

-Oye, das miedo…- Dice.-Pero tienes razón, aunque… Cuando quieres a alguien siempre se es así con esa persona.- Khamsin lo sabía mejor que nadie. Él lo único que quiere para Kazumi es felicidad y protegiéndola, busca ese resultado.

* * *

Kazumi se dirige a hablar con Ike, decide averiguar acerca de su relación con Hirai.

Ike se encontraba en el patio del colegio, sentado en un banco de mármol sin hacer nada más que mirar al cielo. Kazumi se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

Lo observa con preocupación, sus ojos no se ven, su cabello y anteojos ocultan el aspecto de sus ojos, pero sus labios apretados demuestran que no está del todo bien.

-No me creas pero… La amo ¿sabes?- Ike murmura. Kazumi lo mira con sorpresa.-A ti también te amo, pero trato de olvidarte… Ya que este amor no corresponde. No sé si mi amor con Hirai corresponda, pero no me interesa, ella también siente lo mismo por mí, esta vez tuve suerte.- Dice con una leve sonrisa. Finalmente mueve su cabeza hacia ella y le mira los ojos llenos de preocupación. –Desde la noche anterior que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella.- Dice seriamente.-Dime… ¿Qué sientes tu por él?- Kazumi al principio se pregunta a que se refiere, hasta que se da cuenta que está hablando ni más ni menos que de Khamsin Nbh'w, quien tiene un aspecto de niño pero aun así todos se dan cuenta de lo mismo.

-Y-Yo..- Tartamudea, sin saber la respuesta. Es un muchacho al que ella aprecia mucho, pero ¿Amor? Con rareza toca sus propios labios, sintiendo algo que desconoce.

Ike suspira con una pequeña risa. –Es normal que no sepas la respuesta, solo espero que seas feliz.- Se levanta del banco y vuelve a entrar al colegio, dejando a Kazumi sola y confundida.

* * *

-Hmph, es un chico muy peculiar.- Dice Behemoth. Khamsin ya lo había dejado solo al hermano menor de Kazumi Yoshida, y se encuentra en el tejado de la residencia Yoshida.

-Ah, pregunta demasiado.- Se queja Khamsin. Suspira y mirando hacia donde supuestamente se encuentra el colegio.-Me pregunto que estará haciendo.- Murmura.

Kazumi sigue sentada en el banco de marmol.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Un color miel rodea la zona. La chica con cabello verde oscuro, se acerca con sus largas uñas y acaricia la barbilla de la colegiala. Ríe silenciosamente. Kazumi no se mueve, estaba completamente congelada sin noción de lo que pasaba.

-Tan linda chica y tan sola.- Dice la chica de cabello verde. –Está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, pronto iras a una nueva vida. El gran señor llegará y tu vida pronto acabará.- Las manos de la chica brillaron con un color lila. Una figura aparece, un hombre robusto de cabello rojo oscuro y largo con un arete en la oreja izquierda.

-Esta jovencita desaparecerá una vez acabemos con su compañero Cazador.- Pronuncia el hombre.

-Señor, esta es nuestra oportunidad para acabar con ella.- Discute la chica de cabello verde. El hombre robusto parece ser el "Gran señor".

-Tendremos muchas oportunidades, créeme. Pero si dejamos que esa Neblina de Llama viva, estamos perdidos, esta es nuestra oportunidad para acabar con él. Su presencia es muy molesta.- El hombre levanta su brazo y con un cristal de color lila crea una luz que llega a la visión de Khamsin.

Khamsin desde el tejado de la residencia, observa desde lejos un brillo color lila. Da un paso hacia adelante y salta de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al colegio.

-Te están buscando a ti, es una trampa.- Dice Behemoth bruscamente.

-Sea lo que sea, me quieren a mí, pues me tendrán. Ellos están con la señorita y no permitiré que le hagan algo.- Contesta. El viento resopla sus oídos, ignorando toda estrategia, se dirige a su destino. Se atreve a protegerla aunque le cueste la vida de nuevo.

* * *

-Se está acercando…- Murmura el hombre de cabello rojizo.

La presencia de Khamsin se hace cada vez más fuerte. La tierra se eleva y casi hace caer a la chica de cabello verde. El Sintonizador, Khamsin Nbh'w había llegado y había clavado su Mekest en el suelo.

-Bienvenido.- Dice el hombre. –Movilizador con Equipamento Ceremonial.- Lo observa con una sínica sonrisa.

-Forjador de Cristales, Zigor.- Menciona Khamsin con enojo.

-Ese soy yo, es un placer. Al fin te veo.- Ríe Zigor. -¿A qué se debe esta humilde visita?- Dice en tono burlón.

Khamsin observa a Kazumi congelada, sentada en el banco de mármol. ¿Por qué fue afectada por el Fuzetsu si se supone que ella tiene la Sabia que le permite moverse adentro del?

-¿Que quieren? ¿Qué buscan?- Pregunta poniéndose en el medio de Kazumi .

Zigor se echa a reír mientras que su secuaz solo se mantiene con la misma sínica sonrisa y los brazos cruzados. –Es una extraña manera de enfrentar a alguien para ser el Movilizador con Equipamento Ceremonial.- Con su mano aprieta el cristal y el mismo brillo de color lila ilumina el interior de puño.-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- Pregunta con un tono más violento.

_-No podrás usar el Equipamento Ceremonial_.- Dice Behemoth, quien solamente Khamsin pudo escuchar.

_-¿Eso por qué?- _Pregunta el.

_-Todo el terreno está siendo manejado por el Manto Tormentoso, Ziva.- _Habla de la chica de cabello verde, con su Fuzetsu ella maneja el terreno a su antojo. Khamsin tendrá que manejarse con su Mekest y fuerza física.

Zigor avanza hacia Khamsin, alzando su brazo con el cristal en la mano, llamas salen de su puño y una ventisca enceguece a él Sintonizador por unos segundos. Khamsin mientras tose se eleva hacia atrás, sin poder sentir la presencia de ambas Neblinas de Llama. Khamsin avanza hacia Zigor e intenta empujarlo con el Mekest, consigue darle en su estomago provocando que escupa sangre. Pero no por mucho, con una sonrisa usa su cristal para cortar y quemar el pecho de Khamsin. No había mucha distancia entre ambos, lo que hizo que esto sea posible. Ziva comienza a actuar, saca de su poncho un bastón de metal con la punta triangular lo que hace posible que ella pueda clavarlo en la carne de su enemigo. Toma acción y lo clava en la espalda de el contratista de Behemoth. Un silencioso grito salió del, sangre caía de su pecho y espalda, Ziva bajaba lentamente su brazo arrastrando su bastón clavado en la espalda del muchacho, abriendo mas la herida.

_-La tierra te saludó-_

_-La noche llegó-_

_-Y tu corazón vacío llenó-_

Un pequeño verso que se pudo escuchar de los fanáticos de las Batallas, la Interprete de las Condolencias, Margery Daw y el Colmillo Devastador, Marcosias.

Una bola de fuego salió de las manos de Margery impactando contra las grietas que había creado Khamsin en su llegada, las grietas se llenaron de fuego, impactando a Ziva quien controlaba el terreno como si fuera su cuerpo. Ziva soltó su bastón. Otra bola de fuego impactó contra Zigor quemando su ojo derecho. Zigor movió la cadena que sostenía el cristal y con un sonido muy peculiar desaparece junto con su secuaz.

Margery consiguió ahuyentarlos.

Khamsin cayó al suelo con todas sus profundas heridas.

El Fuzetsu se desvanece y Kazumi despierta. Impactada corre hacia Khamsin, quien es la primera figura que observa.

-¡Margery-san! ¿¡Que ha pasado!?- Desespera Kazumi.

-Cálmate, jovencita. Lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro y procuremos que sus heridas sanen.- Dice Margery con furia. Se agacha para sostenerlo, sus brazos pasan por debajo de sus hombros, sostiene al inconsciente en su hombro izquierdo y con su mano derecha toma la mano de Kazumi y procura llevarla a ella y a la Neblina de Llama a la residencia de Satou volando sobre Marcosias.

* * *

La espalda de Khamsin estaba vestida de vendas, lo mismo que su pecho. Lo habían recostado todavía inconsciente, en el sillón de la sala de la residencia de Satou. Kazumi arrodillada en el suelo, al lado del muchacho herido, ella sostiene su mano y llora su nombre constantemente.

-¿Quieres calmarte ya? Se repondrá en unas horas.- Gruñe Margery.

-Hmph, Interprete de las Condolencias, si estuvieras en el lugar de la señorita ¿No sentirías lo mismo? No paso mucho tiempo desde su regreso y ha ocurrido esto.- Dice el contratista del inconsciente.

-¿P-Pero se recuperará?- Pregunta la chica entre lagrimas.

-Hmph, yo creo que sí, me está resultando difícil pero aunque sea mañana estará despierto.- Dice preocupado el Pináculo Agudo y Firme.

Llegada la noche, Margery salió a vigilar la ciudad, sin sentir presencias. Mientras que con ojos llenos de lagrimas Kazumi Yoshida sigue al lado de Khamsin Nbh'w quien aun no despierta .-Siento que todo esto es mi culpa…- Susurra.

-Tu no controlas las intenciones de todos.- Contesta Behemoth.-Aparecieron dos Neblinas de Llamas, una invocó un Fuzetsu provocando que te congelaras. La otra llamó la atención de mi contratista, lo buscaban a él para luego acabar contigo.-

Kazumi comienza a temblar, todo su cuerpo se acelera, siente el frío recorrer su cuerpo entero.-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Hay un grupo de Neblinas de Llama que buscan vengarse de los humanos.- Kazumi comienza a entender menos.-Cada Neblina de Llama fue ayudada por un humano, o tuvo alguna relación y fue 'traicionado', gracias a eso guardan rencor a todo ser humano que tenga noción del mundo carmesí y este ayudando a alguna Neblina de Llama. Quieren ayudar a su 'compañero' matando al humano que los ayuda y evitar una posible traición.-

-¿Por eso me quieren a mi? ¿Creen que traicionare a Khamsin-san?-

-No lo sé, pero es probable que esa sea la razón.- Se puede escuchar como Behemoth llega a suspirar.- Un buen ejemplo de todo esto es Kilian Furyk, otra Neblina de Llama de este grupo que se enamoro de una joven dama que luego se afilió con un Tomogara que devoró a la familia de este muchacho y el Poder de Existencia lo guarda en un colgante que Furyk le había obsequiado. La joven se había dejado llevar por su fascinación por nuestro mundo y le emocionaba ayudar a reunir Poder de Existencia a los Tomogara. La chica no sólo afecto el balance si no que desapareció la familia que el joven amaba por más que ellos no lo recordaran.- Kazumi escuchó con atención, el miedo que le provocaba todo esto era inexplicable, pero confía, confía en su propia fuerza, confía en que todo esto podrá superarlo junto con Khamsin.-Mi contratista hizo lo que pudo para protegerla, aunque si no hubiera sido por la Interprete de Condolencias tu no hubieras sobrevivido y mi contratista tampoco.- Dice con orgullo y tristeza.

_-Khamsin-san fue advertido por Behemoth-san pero él no quiso escuchar… ¿Por qué?- _Baja la mirada y toma la mano de Khamsin otra vez. –El hace tanto para protegerme. ¿Por qué?- Las lagrimas de Kazumi vuelven a caer en silencio. Su mano es apretada por la mano que ella estaba sosteniendo. Khamsin había despertado. Con lagrimas felicidad Kazumi lo observa con emoción, Khamsin abre los ojos lentamente y aprieta con más cariño la mano de la chica, más de lo que ella lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

**Khamsin Nbh'w: Ah, Señorita ¿Dudas de mi intencion de protegerte?**

**Yoshida Kazumi: Lo tengo bastante claro, tu me lo explicaste en la tercera temporada en el capitulo 7. **

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: ¿No puedo crear un climax de confusion entre los personajes? ¿NO PUEDO?**

**Khamsin Nbh'w: Ah, sólo me preocupaba.**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Awww, se preocupó.**

**Para: Así que esa era la presencia de las tres Neblinas de Llama, pero... ¿Cual es la tercera?**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Todo a su tiempo Para, todo a su tiempo... *risa malevola*(?)**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan sentido ofendidos por la estupida oración que les hice recitar a Margery y a Marcosias. Manden Review!**


	7. Mensaje Subliminal

**¡He regresado! Resulta que estaba ahogada en tareas, escuela... Nunca había estado tan ocupada en mi vida, no me daba el tiempo para seguir escribiendo, ni para pensar. Pero ahora como tengo mis merecidas vacaciones de tres meses, pues en Marzo mi trabajo se ralentizará, pero está bien. Espero que me tengan la misma paciencia que me tuvieron antes(Creo).**

**¡Lamento la espera!**

**¡Disfruten este regreso!**

* * *

Kazumi Yoshida, humana, sin ningún poder. Trabajó con los Sintonizadores una vez, pero no tiene en sus manos el poder de defenderse o pelear.

Esa inutilidad de la muchacha la ha estado inquietando durante la noche después de aquella batalla, después de que Khamsin Nbh'w estuviera cerca de morir de nuevo. Pero ella no podía movilizarse dentro de ese Fuzetsu, debe de haber algo contra eso, pero si lo hubiera… ¿Qué haría ella por él? ¿Interponerse? No sería útil, ni posible, la muchacha no tiene idea de cómo pelear ni mucho menos defenderse, no podría proteger a Khamsin con esas estadísticas.

Kazumi pasó la noche en la residencia Satou, acompañando a la herida Neblina de Llama, quien se recuperó antes de lo debido y se marchó sin despertar a la chica. Otra cosa que le molestaba a ella, era esa actitud. En un momento es tierno y al mismo segundo el hielo no se compara con su frialdad.

Yoshida Kazumi estaba sentada en el sofá acompañando a quien estaba a su lado bebiendo alcohol, Margery Daw. Ella no estaba con ellos esa noche. Estaba vigilando el área, cosa que fue inútil porque ninguna presencia fue detectada otra vez.

La chica no miraba a la cara a la Neblina de Llama, se sentía incomoda y distraída, pensando en lo que debería hacer o en que podría hacer. Pero en sí, necesita un consejo.

-Um, Margery-san…- Dice Kazumi con un poco de timidez. La Neblina de Llama estaba bebiendo sin parar, y con un suspiro agrio, la cara teñida de rojo y una mirada amenazante, voltea a ver a la chica que llamó su atención.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta Margery arrastrando las palabras. Kazumi solo la observa con mas incomodidad.

-¿Q-Que debería hacer ahora?- Pregunta con una torpe sonrisa mirando al suelo.

-Por ahora espera a que el viejo vuelva con algo de información.- Dice el contratista de la ebria Neblina de Llama. Es verdad que no están sentados ahí por nada, el Movilizador con Equipamiento Ceremonial salió a revisar el estado de la ciudad.

-Contestando a tu verdadera pregunta…- Dice Margery, en un estado de sobriedad repentino, mirando a la chica como si lo supiera todo. Kazumi solo se limita a sonrojarse, con la vergüenza de cuestionar su inutilidad. –No hay nada que puedas hacer, muchacha. Sólo cuídate de todo lo que tengas alrededor, y lo que sientas no dudes en decirlo. No eres tan inútil, ninguna humana ordinaria puede sentir las presencias como lo haces tú.- Es verdad que Yoshida ha presentado señales y conocimientos de presencias que nadie como ella podría sentir.-Con respecto al Fuzetsu de aquella vez…- Margery estira la mano y en su palma se encontraba la Sabia, un dije que Khamsin le había regalado a Kazumi, Hougu que le permite moverse dentro del Fuzetsu. Kazumi al observarlo de su cuello a la palma de Margery, solo se limita a preguntarse cómo llegó ahí. –Te lo quité anoche, le hice unos pequeños cambios.- Dice con una sonrisa.-Ahora ningún Hechizo no Restringido podrá evitar que te muevas dentro del Fuzetsu, ese truco sucio no tiene ninguna fortaleza.-

-G-Gracias, Margery-san.- Dice Kazumi algo confundida y sorprendida.-Pero… Moviéndome o no dentro del Fuzetsu, ¿De qué serviría?- Pregunta con decepción.

Margery ríe un poco.-Eso depende de ti, es algo que tienes que descubrir sola, jovencita.- Esa respuesta no era la que Kazumi esperaba, pero no pudo hacer más que darle la razón.

Se siente un cosquilleo, Kazumi se levanta del sofá sintiendo algo de emoción, sin saber por qué. Margery con una risa la observa y de brazos cruzados también se levanta pero dirigiéndose al bar.

Ese cosquilleo era la presencia de Khamsin quien había entrado a la residencia misma, con el Mekest en la espalda y la capucha puesta ocultando su actitud indiferente. Kazumi camina hacia a él con una emoción camuflada. –Khamsin-san…- Es lo único que dice para recibirlo. Ella notó la actitud que estaba tomando, apretando los labios se sonroja y aparta la mirada. Khamsin ignora su reacción.

-Ah, seguimos sin recibir nada.- Informa Khamsin a la Interprete de las Condolencias, quien está apoyada en el bar.

-Es una pena, yo quería conocer mejor a nuestros nuevos amigos.- Dice Margery con sarcasmo.

-Hmph, si los conozco bien, no aparecerán dentro de un tiempo.- Agrega el contratista de Khamsin, Behemoth.-Pero no es motivo de alegría, ellos viven de las sorpresas, por eso no sentimos sus presencias.-

Khamsin echa una pequeña mirada de preocupación hacia Kazumi. –Ah, por ahora solo debemos estar atentos.- Suspira.

-Hmph, señorita, hay algo del que queríamos hablarte.- Menciona Behemoth.

* * *

Los veteranos, Khamsin y Behemoth, abandonaron la residencia junto con Yoshida Kazumi, caminando hacia el colegio de la joven.

Yoshida sigue sintiendo el mismo nudo en la garganta que estuvo sintiendo antes. Caminando insegura, con timidez observa a Khamsin, quien todavía lleva la capucha puesta, no se puede notar las expresiones inexistentes de su rostro.

-_Quiero saber… ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Qué estará… Sintiendo?- _Piensa Yoshida mientras lo observa.

-Ah, es indiscutible el hecho de que debemos estar pegados a ti.- Comienza a hablar Khamsin.

-Hmph, tendrías más seguridad.- Agrega Behemoth.

-Ah, no creo que sea algo que quieras, pero es obligatorio y como ya dije, indiscutible.- Dice sin mirarla. Kazumi ha escuchado, pero no demostró atención. Khamsin se ocupa de mirarla. La chica tenía la mirada baja, con un aspecto bastante deprimente.

-Ah, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunta la Neblina de Llama. Sigue sin recibir la atención de Kazumi. Khamsin aprieta los labios en símbolo de inquietud y le toma el brazo, deteniéndose él y a ella.

Por fin recibe la atención de la muchacha , la chica exaltada lo mira con su rostro sonrojado. Khamsin la analiza con su mirada fría, lo que hace que la chica se asuste como la primera vez que lo vio. –Hmph, señorita , esto es algo que tienes que enfrentar, no puedes asegurarte con miedo.- Dice el contratista del muchacho, quien sigue observando a la muchacha.

-No…-Dice Khamsin repentinamente.- No es eso… Es otra cosa.- Agrega frunciendo el ceño. Kazumi apretando sus labios se dedica a evitar la mirada de Khamsin.-Si no quieres…- Le suelta suavemente.-No soy tu consciencia, eres tan libre como cualquier humano.- Finaliza siguiendo su camino y dejándola sola. La chica, sola, cierra su mano en su pecho, y sigue mirando hacia el suelo.

-Khamsin-san…- Susurra sin mirar atrás. –Cada día te siento más lejos.- Dice inútilmente ya que este se ha ido.

-Hmph, creo que fuiste un poco cruel con la señorita.- Se preocupa el Pináculo Agudo y Firme. Khamsin solo camina hacia uno distinto al de Kazumi.

-Ah, puede ser, puede que no. Si no siente la confianza para contarme sus problemas, sobre todo ahora…- Khamsin se interrumpe con un suspiro.-Por más que la observe, no puedo descubrir sus sentimientos.- Susurra.

-Hmph, cada día esta mas lejos.- Dice Behemoth.-Debemos esperar a que se calme, como aquella vez.- Agrega.

-Ah, puede que tengas razón .- Dice. –De todas maneras, me mantendré en la zona de su colegio.- Sigue caminando.

* * *

Caminando esta Yoshida Kazumi sobre los suelos del colegio, dirigiéndose a su aula, con la misma inquietud de siempre y ese nudo en la garganta que tanto le molesta.

Se cuestiona muchas cosas, desde que es lo que ella siente ahora hasta las reacciones de Khamsin, ¿Por qué luego de haber tomado su mano tan delicadamente ahora la suelta como si nada? Quizá ella este sobre exagerando, pero se siente agotador, es inquietante. Pero, si ella no le confía nada a Khamsin, es inquietante para el también. Kazumi lo único que quiere es aprender a hacer algo por su cuenta, no necesitar todo el tiempo de la protección de Khamsin, le hace sentir inútil, que no sería digna del respeto que tiene el hacia ella.

Entrando a su aula, inmediatamente evitando todo movimiento de los demás, se sienta en su banco. Frunciendo el ceño, sigue pensando, en la situación, en ella, en el…_-Quiero hacer algo, pero… ¿Qué?-_Piensa.

Su compañera y mejor amiga Hirai Yukari se acerca un poco a Kazumi. Por supuesto, como su amiga y como una chica muy observadora, Hirai nota la inquietud de la muchacha.

Kazumi siente la necesidad de no estar en el colegio, si no, en cualquier lado mientras sea con Khamsin, quiere hablar con él, preguntarle todo lo que ella quería preguntarle. Quiere verlo, tocarlo , sentir su presencia. Y no sabe por qué siente todo eso justo ahora, justo en ese momento, hay algo que quiere salir.

-Quiero verlo.- Dice repentinamente olvidándose de su alrededor.-Lo quiero.- Sigue diciendo. Hirai quien estaba a su lado y obviamente la ha escuchado, se limita a reír y a darle unas palmadas en el hombro a su amiga. Kazumi reacciona y su rostro se tiñe de rojo cereza.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, todos tenemos que largar lo que sentimos algún día.- Dice Hirai riéndose.

-¡N-N-No! Yo… Esto…- Tartamudea sin control. Hirai ríe mas.

-Descuida, son solo unas horas, puedes sobrevivir estar lejos de el por un rato.- Dice y se retira a sentarse en su banco, ya que la clase ya comenzó. Yoshida seguía roja y trabada.

Entro el profesor dando la orden de que todos se calmen y sienten, mientras todos obedecían, Kazumi sintió otro cosquilleo pero más fuerte, inmediatamente se levantó de la silla llamando la atención de todos pero sobretodo del profesor.-Yoshida, ¿Tienes algún problema?- El profesor le llama la atención a la chica.

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿Hay peligro antes de tiempo? Sea lo que sea que estoy sintiendo, no es lo mismo que lo que sentí ante la presencia de Khamsin-san.- _Piensa, ignorando al profesor.-_Debería irme a buscar a Khamsin-san, tengo que inventarme una excusa.- _

_-_Yoshida, si no te sientas ahora mismo, juro que…- Algo interrumpió ante el grito del profesor, el tiempo se detuvo, un color de llama marrón amarillento ilumino toda la sala. Ya nadie se movía, esto era un Fuzetsu.

Una ventana se rompió, era Khamsin Nbh'w, el invocador del Fuzetsu quien apareció para llevarse a Yoshida Kazumi. Su brazo rodeó todo el torso de la muchacha y con fuerza la sostuvo para impulsarse y elevarse en el aire. –Khamsin-san, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta la chica desesperada mientras el viento golpea sus oídos.

-Ah, lo sentiste, ¿No?- Pregunta mientras sigue avanzando hacia el puente con Kazumi en sus brazos.

-Hmph, espero haberme equivocado porque si no fuera así, ellos no estarían tendiendo una trampa.- Dice Behemoth.

-¿Quieren decir que esa presencia son esas Neblinas de Llama que te hirieron?- Pregunta Kazumi con preocupación.

Khamsin asiente con la cabeza para afirmarlo.-Iremos al puente, y esperaremos ahí, estoy seguro que es una trampa, si reaccionan a mi Fuzetsu se aparecerán en el colegio.- Dice con determinación.

-Pero, ¿No sentirán movimiento en tu presencia?- Pregunta Kazumi.

-No, la Interprete de Condolencias me ha entregado un Hougu que ocultara mi presencia. Y a ti, la Sabia que te di, le hizo un par de modificaciones incluyendo tu presencia haciendo que sea inexistente.- Responde Khamsin.

Una vez pisaron el puente, Khamsin procuró que Kazumi se aterrice de pie y firme, entonces él se sentó en el barandal del puente observando a la muchacha que tuvo una actitud preocupante con el muchacho. Kazumi sólo trataba de evitar el contacto visual con la Neblina de Llama. Y este mismo suspiró.-Ah, por más que te mire, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué es lo que piensas tanto.- Dice Khamsin mientras aparta la mirada. Yoshida comenzaba a preparar una respuesta cuando un temblor interrumpió su momento.

Levantaron las miradas para mirar a dos figuras y sentir las presencias de aquellas Neblinas de Llama que invadieron el espacio de estos dos. El hombre de cabello rojo oscuro en su negra gabardina con sus manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo . Y a su lado, la mujer que siempre lo acompaña, la mujer de cabello verde quien llevaba su poncho de siempre y el bastón que le entregaba poder. Ambos eran el Forjador de Cristales, Zigor y el Manto Tormentoso, Ziva.-Antigua Neblina de Llama que murió y revivió. Nunca entenderé cual fue tu motivo.- Dice el Forjador de Cristales mientras se encuentra parado en el aire.

La Neblina de Llama, Khamsin, toma con rapidez la mano de Kazumi acercándola a él para evitar todo contacto sorpresa contra ella. En el tacto con la mano de ella, podía sentir como la muchacha temblaba. –Nunca digas nunca.- Dice el Forjador de Cristales observando como Khamsin protegía a Kazumi, entendiendo todo.-Querían engañarnos, pues, muy mal salió. Entrégame a la chica y quedaremos bien.- Dice amablemente mientras extiende su mano.

-Hmph, expliquen para que entregarla, y quedaremos bien.- Responde el contratista del muchacho. El Forjador de Cristales solo se limita a reír.

-¿Y para que quedársela ustedes?- Agrega la chica que acompaña al Forjador, el Manto Tormentoso.

La mano de Zigor aparece en el medio de Khamsin y Ziva, con una calmada expresión insiste.-No perderemos el tiempo con explicaciones, sólo entrégala y ya.-

-Ah, te será mucho más difícil.- Responde Khamsin golpeando el Mekest contra el suelo lentamente levantando pedazos de tierra preparados para formar el equipamiento ceremonial. Kazumi a todo esto solo da unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Quieres volver a sentir mi Zura?- Amenaza Ziva sacando su Hougu en forma de bastón, como ya ella menciono, Zura. La mano del Forjador de Cristales la detiene.

Confundidos, Khamsin y Ziva lo observan.-Mejor no, en otra ocasión calmaremos tus ganas de luchar.- Dice el Forjador de Cristales a Khamsin, quien ya había dejado caer los pedazos de tierra. La mirada del hombre cabello rojo, aquella Neblina de Llama que solo se ocupaba de sus terribles experiencias con los humanos, observó fijamente a la colegiala que temblaba detrás del Movilizador. Zigor aprieta el cristal que llevaba en la mano y una llama de color lila lo cubre, desapareciendo del lugar junto con su compañera, Ziva.

La Neblina de Llama que protegía a la chica asustada, dejó salir un fuerte suspiro. Frunciendo el ceño aun, preocupado por lo ocurrido, intenta descubrir el próximo movimiento de su aparente enemigo. Mientras que la muchacha que se encontraba detrás de el, era ignorada. Quien no comprendía casi nada y realmente deseaba entender.

-_¿Aparecieron solamente para perder tiempo? ¿Dejar presencia? ¿Qué fin tuvo esta presencia?- _Pensaba Khamsin Nbh'w con una inevitable preocupación, mientras ignoraba los llamados de la chica a su lado.

La delgada mano de la chica trataba de alcanzar el hombro del concentrado muchacho, pero la confusión e inseguridad evitaba que consiga llamar la atención del mismo. Solo consiguió decir en voz baja.-¿Khamsin-san?- El muchacho no reaccionó, su contratista fue el único que respondió ante el pequeño llamado de la chica perdida.

-Hmph, parece que terminamos sabiendo menos de cuando empezamos.-Dice Behemoth a la chica.

-Ellos fueron quienes te atacaron.- Afirma Kazumi a Khamsin, quien todavía contesto solo volteando a verla.

-Hmph, los mismos. Pero sus acciones fueron distintas, eso nos concierne.- Responde Behemoth.

Khamsin mira a los ojos a la chica que le devolvía la mirada, el muchacho reflejaba una seriedad inmensa mientras que la joven sólo demostraba cada vez más su inevitable preocupación. Ambos demostraban un lado que no compartían.

* * *

Llegaron a la residencia de la muchacha, el Fuzetsu ya no estaba abierto, Khamsin procuró que la chica llegara sana y salva.

Kazumi estaba a punto de entrar a su hogar cuando no pudo evitar voltearse y llamar la atención una vez mas del Cazador que no le dirigió la palabra en ni un solo momento. Khamsin volteó a mirarla demostrando una indiferencia que el mismo sabe que no existe para ella.

-¿Crees que tengas un minuto para quedarte esta noche?- Dice Kazumi recogiendo el poco valor que le queda para su petición. Khamsin suspiró pero no apartó su mirada.

-Ah, lamento decirle, señorita, que lo ocurrido debo avisarlo a el Colmillo de la Devastación y a la Interprete de Condolencias.- Khamsin contesta mientras mantiene sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Kazumi inevitablemente demuestra una clara decepción, la cual Khamsin trata de ignorar y seguir su rumbo .-Ah, pero espero que tenga una buena noche, señorita.- Finaliza con esas palabras, alzando la mano mientras le da la espalda y se marcha.

La chica apretando sus labios para tragar toda decepción entra a su residencia sin otra palabra más.

El chico sigue caminando hacia la residencia de Satou Keisaku, donde se encuentra la Interprete de Condolencias.

-Hmph, tenías la oportunidad…- Menciona Behemoth.

-Ah, lo sé, pero no puedo bajar la guardia, no ahora.- Contesta su contratista. Sabiendo que los sentimientos de la chica eran importantes, lo que más le importaba en ese momento era su seguridad, teniendo en cuenta la aparición extraña de aquellas Neblinas de Llama. El no podía estar ni un segundo sin tratar de deducir sus intenciones.

* * *

-Es obvio que hay un mensaje subliminal.- Afirma la Interprete de Condolencias, Margery Daw, mientras esta cómodamente sentada en el sofá.

-Ese Forjador de Cristales siempre fue una caja llena de sorpresas.- Agrega su contratista, el Colmillo de la Devastación, Marcosius, quien colgaba del brazo derecho de Margery.

-Hmph, la presencia de la chica esta ocultada, quizá eso sea un punto a favor.- Menciona Behemoth.

-Ah, no lo es.- Dice Khamsin, quien está apoyado en la pared.-Deberían de haber aparecido donde el Fuzetsu se fue invocado, sin embargo, de inmediato supieron que estábamos ahí. Quizá no lo sabían completamente, quizá lo hayan hecho para confirmar nuestros planes o quizá como ya se sabe haya algo detrás que es imposible de averiguar.- Frunce el ceño.

-Pero, ¿Por qué tanta calma presente?- Pregunta Margery tratando de deducir.-Quizá este sea el momento en que tengamos que estar atentos por mucho tiempo.-

-¿Quieres decir que no aparecerá tan pronto?- Pregunta Marcosius.

-No sabría decirte, pero de que es seguro en el, eso podría responder algo.- Dice Margery sonriendo levemente.

Se presentó un silencio de un minuto que provocó que Margery observara con rareza a la Neblina de Llama veterana que tenía enfrente. Quien estaba con los brazos cruzados con un aspecto bastante preocupado, una expresión inusual en la que se conoce de él.-¿Cómo está la chica?- Pregunta Margery.

-Ah, por ahora descansa, se encuentra preocupada como normalmente sería.- Responde Khamsin sin levantar la mirada. _–Quizá deba ir a verla.-_Piensa.

-Quizá debas ir a verla.- Dice Margery Daw. Khamsin levantó la mirada para observar como la mujer de cabello dorado le sonreía.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana de la habitación de Kazumi, quien estaba en su cama acostada mientras abrazaba una de sus almohadas. Era madrugada y la joven todavía no podía dormir. Como le dijo esa vez, hay muchas preguntas que quiere hacerle y hasta ahora no le ha hecho ninguna, pero aun así, con todo lo que está pasando tiene más razones para querer estar con él .

Acompañando las gotas de agua que se deslizaban en su ventana, gotas—no- Lagrimas se deslizaban en el rostro de ella, no resistía al dolor, no se sentía… Fuerte.

Estiraba su mano, queriendo alcanzar lo que ella no ve que existe. Acto seguido, sus dedos se dirigen hacia sus labios, de nuevo sintiendo ese extraño sentimiento, ese cosquilleo, ese recuerdo confuso .

Siente una presencia, una fuerte existencia que por un momento provoca que la chica se altere y de inmediato se levante de su cama a revisar las ventanas, intentar ver si algo se aproxima. Pero obviamente, no se harán presentes.

La presencia se hace cada vez más fuerte, la chica camina hacia atrás, alejándose de la ventana. Cuando se detiene por haberse golpeado con un mueble y comenzar a caer hasta que unos brazos la sostienen, esa presencia no asustaba, no, le sacaba su dolorosa soledad.

-Ah, deje de temblar, señorita.- Dice la voz conocida por la chica, la Neblina de Llama, Khamsin Nbh'w. El muchacho podía sentir(Además de su temblor) el frío de la chica que llevaba en brazos.

-Khamsin-san…- Susurra Kazumi al observar profundamente los ojos del cazador que la sostiene. Pensándolo bien, aparta su mirada y trata de ignorar su cercanía.-¿No deberías de estar con Margery-san?- Pregunta añadiendo su tono preocupante.

-Ah, solo debía informar la situación.- Responde.

-Ya veo…- Murmura la chica.

Kazumi siente un repentino escalofríos que proviene del frío que estuvo sintiendo estos últimos minutos. Khamsin se entera , por eso, toma su cuerpo completo y en sus brazos la lleva a su cama. Kazumi ante esta situación no puede evitar que su rostro se tiña de rojo.

-Khamsin-san… Quisiera…- Kazumi intenta hablar mientras se sienta en su cama. Khamsin con atención la observa y escucha. -¿En qué piensas? ¿En qué estuviste pensando?- Pregunta alzando un poco la voz, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos preparados para dejar salir las lagrimas, apretando las sabanas de su cama intenta ponerse firme. Aunque ella no entienda que es exactamente lo que está preguntando, espera su respuesta.

-Ah, ¿No le parece algo básico?- Responde Khamsin mirando los truenos iluminar la habitación. Kazumi cierra con fuerza los ojos para calmar las lagrimas que aparecen en su desesperación por interpretar mejor sus sentimientos. El muchacho tampoco consigue interpretar lo que ella quiere o siente, y como consecuencia expresa preocupación.

-Khamsin-san, yo… - Retoma el aire antes de seguir hablando.- Quiero luchar, junto a ti.- Deja salir esas palabras sin tener contacto visual con él . Esas palabras sorprenden al mismo veterano. –Quiero dejar de ser la persona que debes estar protegiendo hasta que mueras de nuevo. Esta vez quiero ser útil.- Dice Kazumi con más seguridad.

Khamsin no veía venir esas palabras de la joven. Honestamente el no quisiera que ella viva luchando, que se introduzca en la vida de la pelea, una vida de la que nunca se sale, no importa si es parcial, la chica debe vivir su vida normalmente y el trabajo de Khamsin es lograr eso.

* * *

**Kazumi: Yo... No me veo capaz de decir eso... *Se sonroja***

**CrimsonDreams: ¿Y ahora me lo dices?**

**Kazumi: N-No, es solo que...**

**Behemoth: Hmph, yo creo en tu determinacion.**

**CrimsonDreams: Pff, comprador.**

**Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Cuando vi que tenia como 3.000 palabras, me senti orgullosa, sobretodo porque senti que describía bien las escenas. Pero juzguen ustedes, enviando reviews, mp, lo que sea, solo hazlo!**


	8. Un avance

**Un poco corto, pero no se, juzguen ustedes.**

**Realmente estoy avanzando mucho, estas vacaciones se viene una cantidad de capitulos, si es que nada me detiene.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Shakugan no Shana y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así, Kazumi pasaría mas tiempo con Khamsin**

* * *

-Khamsin-san, quiero ser útil, quiero luchar junto a ti.- Afirma Kazumi.

Khamsin quedó bastante sorprendido al escuchar esas palabra, era una situación que pudiese manejar, pero primero deberá averiguar hasta donde llega su determinación. –Ah, no es que la esté subestimando. Pero usted ya vio diversas situaciones complicadas, ¿Cree que sea capaz de manejar una situación que este bajo su responsabilidad?- Pregunta Khamsin, pensándolo bien estaría poniéndola en su propia situación.

-Depende lo que sea, veré como lo manejaré, pero siempre me haré responsable.-Contesta con rapidez.-Lo que sea, lo que sea para poder estar a tu lado.- Exclama sin mirar a la Neblina de Llama, quien se sorprende cada vez mas de la devoción de la chica.

-Ah, bien…- Khamsin suspira.-De ahora en adelante iras donde yo.- Por más que diga eso, tampoco la involucrara en cualquier situación, seguirá ocultando parte de sus planes para que nada brusco se presente ante ella.

Kazumi sonríe y Khamsin aparta la mirada.

* * *

-¿No existirá el día en que pueda descansar?- Se queja Margery Daw, quien se cubre la cara con una almohada en el sofá.

-Lo mismo digo yo…-Empieza a decir su contratista seriamente.-Por todas las veces que te embriagas en tu sole- .-Una vez más el puño de Margery detuvo la burla de Marcosius.

-Sólo me pregunto como el vejestorio sabía que esas Neblinas de Llama estarían presentes .- Dice Margery seriamente.

-Una corazonada…-Contesta el Colmillo de la Devastación mientras ríe un poco más, provocando que Margery suspire.

Margery se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la habitación de Satou, quien todavía está en uno de los cuarteles del Fuera de Ley en Suiza. Abre la puerta de la habitación y se detiene unos segundos en el marco de la puerta, recordando, apreciando aquel momento que…

"_No importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, no importa lo que tu pienses de ti, el hecho de que estés aquí significa algo para mí."_

Recordar esas palabra que aquel muchacho determinado le recitó mientras demostraba su amor por ella. Ambos acabaron demostrándolo. El sentirse amada por alguien es un sentimiento que ella espera que se conserve por siempre.

Ahora que lo recuerda, Satou también está expuesto ante esas Neblinas de Llama, el no es sólo un humano que acompaña a una Neblina de Llama, si no que es un humano que esta con los Fuera de Ley y el Forjador de Cristales no tiene una buena visión de ellos. El estaba preparado para cualquier situación, con su devoción, Margery no lo pudo rechazar, pero. . . ¿Qué pasaría si el muere?

"_¿Qué harías si yo muero?"_

"_No permitiré que eso pase."_

-Yo tampoco lo permitiré, Keisaku.- Murmura Margery acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

En la tarde, el sol brillaba y acaloraba la ciudad, el viento estaba ausente.

-Hmph, estaba más segura de lo que se veía.- Dice Behemoth con orgullo.

Khamsin frunce el ceño, parado en el tejado del colegio.-Ah, hablaba como si siempre hubiera querido esto. Esa determinación…- Sonríe con un suspiro.-Ha madurado bastante.- Dice con el mismo orgullo que Behemoth.

-Hmph, sin duda, pero no fue la única.- Dice su contratista demostrando felicidad.

Alguien abrió la puerta del tejado, alguien se acerca, pisadas ligeras pero con energía, era la energía de Kazumi Yoshida. Khamsin voltea para mirarla acercarse.-Ah, espero no haber interrumpido nada importante.- Dice con un tono indiferente.

-No hay nada más importante que esto.- Dice con un rostro bastante inocente para lo que se está hablando.

-Ah, no hay marcha atrás.- Dice Khamsin.

-Lo sé.- Contesta Kazumi.

-Seguirás tus pasos a base de la guía que te daré.- Añade Khamsin.

-Entendido.- Contesta Kazumi.

-¿Estás segura?- Insiste la Neblina de Llama.

-Si.- Contesta la chica.

Khamsin con un suspiro avanza con un poco de rapidez hacia la chica como si fuera a golpearla, el plan sería que Kazumi intente esquivarlo lo cual intentaba bastante bien para su primera vez. Sus movimientos no eran agiles, llevaban demasiados tropiezos, era una sorpresa que no se cayera en el primer momento. Aunque, a Kazumi la habían tomado por sorpresa los movimientos del Sintonizador.

-¡Espera!- Dice agitada entre los movimientos.-¡Khamsin-san!. . . Espera… un segundo…- Intenta decir, Khamsin se detiene repentinamente.

-¿Quieres que lo haga más lento?- Pregunta Khamsin con un aspecto inocente, casual.

-No. . . Esperaba que . . . Me des unos consejos, no que repentinamente empieces a atacarme.- Dice Kazumi recuperando el aire.

-Ah, yo esperaba que estés preparada como me has dicho unas cuantas veces desde anoche.- Dice sacudiendo sus manos.

-Lo estoy, es solo que…- Comienza a decir añadiendo preocupación.

-Hmph, eso me recuerda…- Interrumpe Behemoth.-Usted padece de anemia ¿No es así?- Pregunta.

Kazumi se altera y voltea su cabeza ocultando su incomodidad. No quería que lo recordaran ya que era una razón para que no la dejaran involucrarse.-Yo… Lo olvide.- Murmura.

Khamsin suspira.-Ah, olvidarlo no significa que desaparezca. No arriesgaré su salud por un capricho suyo.- Dice volteándose para irse. Kazumi de inmediato reacciona e intentando tomar el brazo de la Neblina de Llama solo sostiene la manga de su buzo.

Evitando contacto visual por la incomodidad se atreve a insistir.-Yo de verdad puedo… Déjame intentarlo una vez más.- Esto último lo dice con más seguridad. Khamsin con una inmensa seriedad asiente con la cabeza.

-Ah, pero no creas que el entrenamiento persistirá.- Dice Khamsin.

Kazumi asiente con la cabeza y se posiciona con firmeza.-Estoy lista.- Khamsin avanza de la misma manera, esta vez midiendo su velocidad para no cansarla pero no tanto como para hacérsela fácil. Kazumi esta vez esta más concentrada, no solo en esquivarlo, si no esta vez en detenerlo.

La chica se mueve hacia atrás para evitar los golpes delanteros del muchacho. Khamsin mueve el puño derecho hacia la cabeza de la chica haciendo como que la golpeará cuando el otro puño se dirige hacia abajo, en su estomago. Khamsin realmente no es capaz de pegarle, ni de mentiras, pero está haciendo lo mejor que puede para cumplir con el deseo de la chica, aun sin golpearle lo que hace es apoyar el puño. Pero la chica sostiene las dos manos del Sintonizador deteniendo el 'ataque' pero velozmente Khamsin se suelta con un pequeño tropiezo hacia atrás pero rápidamente poniéndose firme de nuevo aunque Kazumi toma la delantera y ambos comienza con un juego de brazos, cuando Khamsin finalmente consigue alcanzarla Kazumi aparta ambos brazos y sosteniendo su brazo derecho, los movimientos finalizan con Kazumi alcanzando a Khamsin, con una bofetada .

Khamsin se le quedo mirando, sorprendido, casi cayendo interiormente, realmente la había subestimado. Kazumi de inmediato cambia su actitud desafiante por una actitud de preocupación.-¡Perdona! No quise pegarte.- Dice con las mejillas sonrojadas y como si estuviera a punto de llorar. A pesar de insistir tanto en luchar, en volverse más fuerte, nunca podrá eliminar esa inocencia y ternura que llena su persona. Khamsin deja salir una pequeña sonrisa pero aprovecha la distracción de la chica y mueve un poco el pie para empujar el de ella provocando que la chica esté a punto de caer, pero él estaba preparado, rápidamente puso una de sus manos en la espalda de la joven alterada y evita su caída.

Ambos estaban algo cerca, Kazumi se sostiene tomando el cuello de la prenda del muchacho que la sostenía por detrás, que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Ambos de miraban, Kazumi sentía un pequeño calor en sus mejillas y Khamsin volvía a sentir esos latidos, no se estaban acercando pero en cualquier momento Khamsin sería capaz de hacerlo, de volver a hacerlo.

De nuevo la puerta del tejado se abre, no era nadie que no conocieran pero… No era el momento para aparecer. Sus pasos llevaban un poco mas de energía que los de Kazumi.-¡Kazumi! ¡Al fin te encuentro! Estaba…- Se interrumpe a ella misma sonriendo con torpeza mientras observa la imagen que quedo entre ambos, Kazumi y Khamsin estaban más cerca de lo que pensaban, como si…

Kazumi se quedó congelada su rostro finalmente termino de enrojecerse, rápidamente se separa de Khamsin y agacha la cabeza ocultando el color de su cara. Khamsin solo se mantiene como siempre, derecho e indiferente.-Lamento interrumpir.- Dice Hirai sonriendo todavía cerrando la puerta lentamente, yéndose.

-Hmph, eso fue…- Empieza a hablar Behemoth.

-¿Por qué?- Murmura Kazumi todavía con la cabeza agachada. No podía entender por qué se sintió así, incomoda, feliz, segura, nerviosa. Todos esos sentimientos estaban juntos ante ese momento y ella no lo comprendía, Khamsin si, el ya estaba seguro.

-Ah, no ha pasado nada hasta ahora.- Menciona Khamsin. Kazumi al escucharlo de inmediato voltea a mirarlo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta preocupada.

Khamsin la mira sin entender su reacción.-No hubo ninguna presencia de la que preocuparnos, a eso me refiero.- Contesta.

-Hmph, sin duda, parece que dentro de un tiempo no los volveremos a ver.- Dice su contratista.-Aunque eso no significa que debamos bajar la guardia.- Agrega.

Kazumi suspira relajándose un poco.-Sobre eso, Khamsin-san.- Llama la atención de la Neblina de Llama.-¿Las Neblinas de Llama no son humanos que hacen contrato con los Tomogara?- Pregunta.

-Ah, claramente lo son.-Contesta sin entender a que va.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué esas Neblinas de Llama no tenían contratista?- Sigue preguntando.

-Ah, eso es porque los contratistas son los verdaderos vengadores.- Dice Khamsin.-Quiero decir que la venganza que quieran hacer esas Neblinas de Llama fue despertada por sus contratistas, el único que despertó su venganza por cuenta propia fue Kilian Furyk.- Se habla de nuevo de aquella Neblina de Llama que Behemoth le mencionó la otra noche a Kazumi.

-¿El contratista no puede hacer nada? El debería de hacerle caso. ¿No es así?- La chica pregunta.

-Hmph, pero su contratista no haría nada en contra de la voluntad de su compañero.- Le contesta Behemoth. Kazumi se queda mirando al suelo unos segundos pensando en ese joven.

_-Quizá sólo está perdido, con todo lo que le pasó, necesita ayuda.-_ Piensa en un momento, pero también se da cuenta de la locura que es lo que estaba planeando. Khamsin no lo aceptaría.

Suena el timbre y Kazumi se altera recordando que debería estar en clases.

-Ah, vete, te esperare en la salida.- Dice Khamsin.

-G-Gracias por…- Se interrumpe recordando lo que pasó hace unos minutos y de nuevo sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.-¡Gracias por todo!- Dice alejándose rápidamente y yendo a su salón de clases. Khamsin se queda observando como a la chica que oculta su incomodidad.

-Hmph, ahora si…-Comienza a decir su contratista.-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunta como si estuviera riéndose.

-Ah, ¿Por qué no?- Y el muchacho sonríe.


	9. Objetivo Familiar

_**¡Feliz año nuevo! Creo que ya lo dije... No se, no importa. **_

_**En fin, espero disfruten la lectura y este año nuevo.**_

* * *

**_Yo no invente Shakugan no Shana ni sus personajes, si lo hubiera hecho, Yuuji aun estaría con su familia._**

* * *

En un Sábado nublado, ya se había cumplido una semana desde la aparición de Khamsin Nbh'w.

El viento soplaba suavemente, en el patio de la residencia Yoshida, quienes estaban presentes eran el mismo Khamsin y la chica, Kazumi.

La joven estaba parada enfrente de la Neblina de Llama, en el centro de su patio, con los ojos vendados. –Ah, debes esquivar los movimientos que sientas venir. Mientras puedas sentir todos, mejor.- Dice la Neblina de Llama.-¿Estas lista?-

La chica se sacude las piernas con las manos tratando de repasar lo que debe hacer.-Um, quizá sea una idea un poco extrema.- Dice Kazumi aun con los ojos vendados.

-Hmph, es algo que tú misma aprobaste.- Menciona el contratista del muchacho, Behemoth.

-Ah, pero no te preocupes…- Comienza a decir el muchacho encapuchado.-No sería capaz de lastimarte en serio.- Dice sin mirar a la chica que se sonrojó .

La chica ignora su incomodidad e intenta pararse firme.-Estoy lista.- Avisa.

Khamsin comienza a acercarse a la chica lentamente, ella simplemente camina un poco hacia atrás. Lo sintió. El muchacho avanza más rápido, Kazumi da un salto hacia la izquierda mientras él se mueve a su derecha. Se podía ver como la ansiedad tomaba su cuerpo, sus delgadas piernas temblaban no tomando una posición adecuada para lo que ella debía hacer.

Khamsin camina lentamente por detrás de ella, quedándose ahí, acerca lentamente su mano hacia su espalda como si fuera a empujarla. Se puede sentir como la chica detecta algo y se comprueba cuando ella inmediatamente se da la vuelta. Caminando hacia atrás, temblando todavía, provocando que caiga al suelo. –Ah, no tienes razón para temblar. Lo has hecho bastante bien.- Dice la Neblina de Llama, extendiendo su mano a la chica con los ojos vendados, sentada en el suelo. La chica toma su mano, el muchacho había comprobado lo que quería.-Pero debes estar más segura de ti misma y manejar la situación.- Levanta a la chica. Se le queda mirando unos segundos, y acerca sus manos a la venda que todavía cubría los ojos de Kazumi.

Cuando intenta sacar la venda, la mano de la chica lo detiene.-Déjala, quiero seguir.- La joven dice sin temblores. Khamsin sonríe, aunque la chica no pueda verlo.

* * *

La mujer de traje azul, Margery Daw, estaba sentada en el bar, revolviendo su vaso con whisky. Tenía una mirada melancólica que luego se convirtió en una cierta determinación.

Hace poco, antes de que Khamsin comenzara a entrenar a Kazumi, había pasado por la residencia de Satou, el ya habría deducido cual sería el plan de esas dos Neblinas de Llama.

-Un arma secreta, ¿eh?- Margery repite la deducción de Khamsin.-Espero que se equivoque, porque si no, estaríamos en grandes problemas.- Dice preocupada.

-No puede ser que alguien como el Forjador de Cristales se mantenga con un 'arma secreta'.- Menciona Marcosius.-Siempre se manejó por su cuenta.-

-¿De verdad? Hasta donde yo sé, no lleva al Manto Tormentoso por nada.- Contesta su contratista. Suspira mientras toma un trago del vaso.-Aunque el vejestorio no reveló demasiada información, parece demasiado preocupado. ¿Entrenar a la muchacha? ¿Eso de donde salió?-

-Las cosas cambian o quizá se extienden un poco más. Ya no caminará por su cuenta nunca más.- Contesta el libro que lleva Margery como contratista.-¿Leíste el informe de Keisaku?- Satou habría enviado un informe acerca de lo investigado la última semana.

Otra vez los ojos de Margery se vuelven melancólicos, pero no lo suficiente como para que se demuestre.-Parece que el Manto Tormentoso y el Forjador de Cristales visitaron Suecia antes de llegar a Ciudad Misaki.- Margery menciona, citando lo leído en el informe de Satou.-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Pregunta con preocupación.

-Esos dos están llenos de sorpresas.- Murmura Marcosius.

-Sin mencionar a sus contratistas. Las mentes maestras.- Dice Margery.

-El Barnizado Cáliz de Promesas, Odón y la Grieta de Ventiscas, Asmika.- Marcosius dice los nombres de aquellos contratistas que no dijeron una sola palabra durante la presencia de esas Neblinas de Llama.

* * *

-Hmph, lo ha hecho bastante bien.- Dice Behemoth. Khamsin estaba sentado en una banca, esperando a la chica que se fue a dar una ducha luego del entrenamiento.

-Ah, es verdad.- Dice demostrando orgullo.

Un agudo ladrido se escucha acercarse a él. Un pequeño perro de pelaje castaño y unos ojos negros saltones, Shiba Inu es su especie. Parecía tener una cierta disconformidad con la presencia de Khamsin. El solo trataba de ignorar al perro, pero el perro se le acercaba cada vez más, hasta que en un momento dejo de ladrar y comenzó a olfatearlo. Khamsin así como el animal lo observaba con curiosidad, el lo miraba con una curiosidad parecida. El perro sube a la banca y apoya su cabeza en el regazo del muchacho.

-Hmph, parece que eres accesible.- Behemoth dice riendo un poco. Khamsin queda sorprendido, nunca había tenido semejante situación con un animal. Solo se limita a observarlo.-¿Podría ser la mascota de la señorita?- Se sabe que Kazumi tiene un perro igual llamada Ekaterina. Claramente era su mascota.

-Ah, eso explicaría la coincidencia que se siente en el.- Khamsin responde.

-¡Ekaterina!- Se escucha exclamar a la chica, actualmente dueña de ese perro llamado Ekaterina. Kazumi toma a Ekaterina y la sostiene en sus brazos. –Lo lamento, Khamsin-san. Lo bueno es que le agradas.- Dice con una sonrisa.

-Ah, quería decirte algo sobre el entrenamiento.- Khamsin comienza a decir.

-Si, sobre eso…- La chica interrumpe.-No podremos continuar el entrenamiento hoy. Tengo… Algo que hacer.- Dice demostrando cierta vergüenza.

-Ah, está bien.- El muchacho dice despreocupado. La chica suspira de alivio, pero ese alivio no duró mucho cuando recibe una llamada de su mejor amiga y compañera de clases, Hirai Yukari.

-T-Tengo que atender. ¡Lo siento!- Kazumi dice con nervios, y se dirige hacia el comedor para atender la llamada.-¿Hola?- Atiende la llamada con cierta timidez.

-¡Hola, Kazumi! Contesta con un poco mas de seguridad, por favor.- Dice Hirai.

-Lo siento.- Kazumi responde sin sacar la timidez de su voz.

-No te disculpes, soy yo la que debería hacerlo…- Hirai comienza a decir.-Estas sola en esto, no puedo ir.-

Kazumi se altera.-¿P-Por qué? ¿Tengo que hacerlo sola?- La desesperación de la chica se escucha en el patio, donde Khamsin se encuentra. La escucha, pero no decide entrometerse.

-L-Lo siento, Kazumi. Es mi madre que quiere que haga algo por ella.- Hirai contesta arrepentida.-Pero podrías pedirle a Khamsin-san que te ayude.- Ofrece con una pequeña risa.

Kazumi lentamente voltea a mirarlo, quien le devuelve la mirada con un poco de indiferencia, la chica con rapidez vuelve a darle la espalda y así no mostrar su sonrojo.-N-No puedo hacerlo. No es…- Kazumi se interrumpe a ella misma.

-Busca a alguien que te ayude, si no quieres hacerlo sola.- Hirai termina de hablar y antes de que Kazumi pueda decir algo, corta la llamada.

Khamsin se acerca a Kazumi, la chica que se notaba alterada.-Ah, iré a reunirme con la Interprete de Condolencias, ya que parece que tienes un pequeño problema que resolver, no podrás acompañarme. ¿Verdad?- Dice Khamsin. Yoshida asiente repetidas veces .-Entonces, nos vemos en la noche.- Se despide, dejando a Kazumi sola en su residencia.

Se queda parada en su soledad, pensando... _-¿Debo encargarme… yo sola?-_

* * *

-Gracias, Kazumi-chan. En verdad, es una pena que tu amiga no haya podido comprometerse.- Dice amablemente la madre del Mystes del Reiji Maigo, quien ahora es olvidado en Ciudad Misaki debido a su partida a Xanadu.

-S-Si, no es problema, disfrute de su salida.- Kazumi contesta nerviosa.

-Seguro, no dejare plantado a Kantarou-san. Recuerda las indicaciones que te di y todo irá bien, hasta podría servirte cuando algún día formes una familia.- Aquel comentario de Chigusa, la madre del Mystes, puso en vergüenza a la joven Kazumi Yoshida.

Frotaba sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras despedía a la señora de la casa.

Resulta que, el trabajo tan complicado de la colegiala, era cuidar a un bebe, cuidar a la hermana menor del Mystes, Miyu, quien apenas llegaba al año. Chigusa debía darle la bienvenida a Kantarou—El padre del Mystes—quien volvía de sus tantos viajes al exterior, luego de irlo a buscar al aeropuerto, saldrían a cenar. La bebe no podía quedarse sola en casa, así que contó con el apoyo de aquellas jóvenes, Kazumi y Hirai, pero Hirai no estaba disponible para el trabajo y Kazumi quedó sola con todo.-No- No está sola, está acompañada de su inexperiencia.

Entró a la casa, suspirando, caminó hacia donde sería la habitación del Mystes, cosa que ya no existe, no en este mundo. Ahora esa habitación es ocupada por Miyu, la hermanita menor. Quien dormía en su cuna.

-Que alivio…-Susurra la chica observando a la bebe durmiente. Saliendo lentamente de la habitación. Vuelve a donde sería el comedor, sentándose en una de las sillas que acompaña a la mesa. Observando el patio, la casa vacía, se sentía vacía, distinta… Imaginaba, recordaba a Yuuji Sakai, el muchacho del que ella gustaba, es imposible creer que ya no reside en este lugar, que ya no… Existe. Por un momento, lagrimas iban a caer de sus ojos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una presencia apareció dentro de la casa.

-¡Khamsin-san! ¿Q-Que haces aquí?- Kazumi se sorprendió al ver a Khamsin entrando por la puerta del patio. Al sorprenderse, a desgracia de ella, rápidamente se levanto de la silla empujándola fuertemente dejándola caer al piso, provocando un sonido que fue suficiente para despertar a la bebe. Comenzando por… Llantos.

-Ah, ¿Es tuyo?- Kazumi de inmediato saltó a sonrojarse y reírse como tonta ante la pregunta de Khamsin.

-P-Por supuesto que no…- Contesta torpemente, suspirando.-Debía cuidar a la bebe.- Hay un silencio entre ambos—Ignorando los llantos de la bebe.- Kazumi frunce el ceño.-¿Tu no deberías estar con Margery-san?- Pregunta la chica.

-Ah, a veces puedo mentir.- Khamsin declara.-No sabía que trabajabas de niñera.- Dice.

Kazumi vuelve a suspirar.-N-No, es un pequeño favor…- Contesta Kazumi.

-Hmph, la bebe sigue llorando.- Behemoth avisa.

Kazumi de inmediato corre hacia la habitación de la bebe, se acerca a la cuna y trata de calmarla con chistidos y pidiendo que haga silencio. Obviamente en una bebe, eso no funcionaría. Entonces, Khamsin observando la escena, decide intervenir al ver que lo que la chica hacía no funcionaba. Se acerca a la bebe y con delicadeza la toma, y al tenerla en sus brazos, suavemente coloca su mano detrás de la oreja de la bebe. Kazumi observa sorprendida como la bebe logra calmarse, no tanto como para dormirse, pero Khamsin había logrado calmarla un poco con solo presionar detrás de su oreja. Aun así, lo que más le sorprendía a la chica era su ternura para con la bebe.

-Hmph, buen trabajo.- Dice Behemoth.

-S-Si…- Kazumi consigue decir, aun bastante sorprendida. Khamsin pudo darse cuenta que la chica estaba sonrojada.

-Ah, suele funcionar con algunos, contigo por ejemplo.- Revela la Neblina de Llama. Es verdad que aquella noche que Khamsin demostró más de su cariño cuando la chica lloraba dormida, Khamsin la había podido calmar con solo presionar detrás de su oreja, además de haber presionado los labios de ella con los suyos. Obviamente, Kazumi no debía saber de esto.

-¿C-Conmigo? ¿Q-Que quieres decir?- Sin entender, la chica se sonroja y presiona sus labios con sus dedos.

-H-Hmph, deberíamos dejar de interrumpir el sueño de la bebe.- Behemoth trata de cambiar de tema.

-Ah, tienes razón.-

Volvieron a donde estaban antes de que la bebe llorara. Un silencio incomodo los acompañaba ahora. Cada uno sentado en una silla, mirándose fijamente en la mesa.

_-Esa actitud de él… La ternura con la que tomo a la bebe. Quizá algún día… Formar una familia…¡Ah! ¿Qué estoy pensando?-_ Kazumi sacude su cabeza mientras piensa en semejante fantasía, sus mejillas coloradas apretándolas para ocultar su aspecto.

_-Creí que ella sabría como calmar a un bebe, después de todo… No, por eso estaba tan alterada. No debería comprometerse en asuntos que no puede manejar, como el entrenamiento.-_ Khamsin piensa seriamente, casi regañándola con la mirada.

* * *

Otra vez la bebe había despertado con un deseo de ser alimentada, por eso, ante los gritos y llantos de Miyu, Kazumi le preparó un biberón.

Miyu en sus brazos, Kazumi temblando, aun así consiguiendo darle de tomar. Pero había un problema y era que la pequeña seguía quejándose.

Khamsin se mantenía sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, tratando de dejar a Kazumi manejarlo sola. No es porque no quiera ayudarla, al contrario, dejarla sola es lo que más la ayuda. Aun así, seguía escuchando como la bebe se quejaba.

-Hmph, ¿No crees que debamos darle un consejo?- Ofrece Behemoth.

-Ah, nunca traté con un bebe, me imagino que tu tampoco. ¿Qué podríamos decirle?- Khamsin contesta.

-Hmph, tienes razón. Pero no deberíamos dejarla sola en esto.-

-Ah, está bien.- Suspira y se dirige donde Kazumi y la bebe.

Kazumi estaba tratando de calmarla, sacudiéndola suavemente entre sus brazos. Khamsin observaba la escena, tratando de pensar que es lo que la bebe necesita.

-Ah, ¿Es lo único de lo que la bebe se alimenta?- Khamsin pregunta desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación, Kazumi alterada se voltea.

-C-Creo.- Responde por un momento.-A-Ah, recuerdo que Chigusa-san dijo que de vez en cuando le daba puré de manzana.- Aclara mejor al recordar las palabras de la madre de la pequeña.

-Ah, entonces, quizá eso la calme un poco.- Al decir esto, Kazumi inmediatamente colocó a Miyu en los brazos de Khamsin para poder traer el puré.

La Neblina de Llama mientras esperaba, miraba a la bebe que lloraba, una cara tan pequeña y delicada se llenaba de lagrimas, como el rostro de...

-¡Aquí esta!- Kazumi llegó con un bol lleno de puré de manzana y una pequeña cuchara.

Con la bebe en los brazos de Khamsin, Kazumi sostiene el bol con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha le alcanza un poco de puré de manzana en la pequeña cuchara a la bebe. Quien de a poco se iba calmando.

La que no estaba calmada del todo era Kazumi, la imagen de estar alimentando al bebe que era sostenido por Khamsin, una imagen bastante familiera, le daba cierta incomodidad a la chica.

Se detuvo un segundo para mirar a Khamsin quien le devuelve la mirada. –Ah, ¿Pasa algo?- Khamsin pregunta.

-N-Nada.- Kazumi dejó de mirarlo inmediatamente y siguió con su trabajo, esta vez con su rostro completamente rojo.

La bebe estaba en silencio absoluto, sin aceptar mas del alimento. Ambos la observaron con sorpresa y un pequeño alivio.-Ah, parece que ya fue suficiente.- Dice Khamsin llevándola a la cuna, pero el problema era que, cada vez que la acercaban a la cuna se quejaba.

-Parece que no quiere estar ahí.- Kazumi dice riéndose un poco.

-Hmph, significa que debemos tenerla en brazos hasta que cambie de opinión.- Menciona Behemoth.

-Ah, deberías tenerla tu.- Khamsin ofrece entregando a la bebe en los brazos de Kazumi. Miyu al llegar a los brazos de la chica se limita a quejarse de nuevo, Kazumi reaccionando a esto, devuelve a la bebe a los brazos del muchacho que parece calmarla.

-Solo confía en tus brazos, Khamsin Nbh'w.- Behemoth dice al reír ante la situación. Cosa que era verdad, Miyu se habría encariñado con la Neblina de Llama.

Se quedaron en la sala de estar con la bebe, aun en los brazos de Khamsin.

Kazumi sentada en el sillón, y Khamsin a su lado con Miyu. -¿Alguna vez trataste con un bebe?- Pregunta la chica tratando de romper el silencio.

-Ah, nunca.-Khamsin contesta todavía observando a Miyu.-Y esta es tu primera vez, ¿verdad?.-

-S-Si. No creo servir para esto.- Kazumi contesta con un poco de vergüenza.

-Ah, no tienes de que preocuparte siendo una adolescente. Cuando llegue tu momento, sabrás que hacer.- Aquella respuesta del muchacho sorprendió a la chica, causando que se ruborice.

_-¿Cuándo llegue mi momento? No puedo evitar pensar en…-_ Piensa ella con demasiada incomodidad. Un minuto de silencio incomodo los volvió a acompañar. Mientras Kazumi pensaba que decir, Khamsin vigilaba a la bebe, y la bebe, jugueteaba con el dije de Khamsin, ósea Behemoth.

-Ah, ¿Qué estas pensando?- Khamsin rompe el nuevo silencio. Kazumi aprieta sus mejillas ruborizadas y oculta su actitud de vergüenza. El muchacho solo la mira reaccionar.

-¿P-Por qué preguntas?- Dice en una voz muy baja.

-Ah, yo también quiero saber qué es lo que piensas.- Menciona recordando las palabras de la chica, hablaba de 'Pensar' por no decir 'Sentir', todavía no era el momento para hablar de sentimientos. Cada palabra que decía Khamsin solo ruborizaba mas a la chica y un nudo en la garganta se formaba en ella.

-E-Estaba… Pensando en… Mi futuro…- Murmura la chica agachando cada vez más su cabeza.

-¿Y qué piensas de tu futuro?- Khamsin sigue preguntando.

-E-Eso… ¿Qué piensas tu? ¿Qué planeas tu?- Kazumi se vuelve insistente al preguntar, se voltea a mirar a Khamsin.

-Ah… El futuro no lo puedo planear. No en estas circunstancias. Pero conozco mi objetivo.- Responde con determinación devolviendo la mirada.

-¿Y eso es?- Kazumi comienza a entristecer al pensar en su respuesta.

-Lo sabes.- Contesta.

-No quiero saberlo.- Contesta la chica con rapidez.

Aun manteniendo sus miradas. –Es mi decisión, así como tu determinaras tu objetivo.- Dice la Neblina de Llama.

Kazumi aparta de nuevo la mirada,_-¿Por qué? No quiero saberlo… No quiero… No quiero ser un producto de protección para él. ¿Es por eso que volvió? ¿Solo para protegerme?.- _

_-Su destino estaba en vivir la vida contigo-_

Kazumi recordó las palabras de Behemoth en el regreso de Khamsin y sus motivos, pero… Ella quiere oírlo de Khamsin, que sean sus sinceras palabras.

Khamsin, sosteniendo con una mano a la bebe, con otra mano estaba tomando la mano de Kazumi. La chica sonrió un poco, sus ojos estaban llenándose de lagrimas, pero las retuvo, casi ni se noto.

-K-Khamsin-san, escucha… Quisiera que me dijeras…- Kazumi consigue llamar la atención del muchacho y poder al fin, escuchar su respuesta.

Pero esta situación es interrumpida en la llegada de la madre y el padre de la bebe, Chigusa y Kantarou Sakai.

Kazumi se deja soltar por la mano de Khamsin y rápidamente se levanta del sillón para recibirlos con su rostro aun ruborizado.

-B-Bienvenidos. Hemos cuidado muy bien a su hija.- Dice la chica con un poco de nervios.

-¿Hemos?.- Pregunta Chigusa dedicando su mirada al muchacho que tiene a Miyu en brazos.-Ya veo, gracias entonces.- Dice con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno volver a tu hogar con una cálida bienvenida y nuevos invitados.- Añade Kantarou acompañando la sonrisa de su mujer.

Kazumi también sonreía pero con torpeza, tratando de ocultar sus nervios acumulados. Viendo a los padres del Mystes que ya fue olvidado.

Khamsin solo observaba a los responsables de la bebe que llevaba en brazos.

* * *

**Kazumi: ¿Por que me alteraba tanto?**

**CrimsonDreams: Es sabido que en la novela ligera cuando tenias a Justus en brazos estabas completamente nerviosa.**

**Gyuki: ¿Se imaginan a Khamsin-ou siendo padre?**

**Khamsin: Ah, creo que deberia...**

**CrimsonDreams: Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo! Comenten, Manden mensaje privado, lo que quieran. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
